Magic Affects the Beast
by JP-Ryder
Summary: (JP-Lewis Production)When Raven leaves the Titans to go back home, Robin calls in a certain leggy magician who BB can't help but being a legman. BBxZee fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A JP-Lewis Production**

This story will contains some sexual themes, like Zatanna's legs used for seducing Beast Boy. It is also a collab story with BartWLewis.

I do not own Beast Boy, Zatanna, or every character from DC

Enjoy.

/

"Can't believe Raven's gone."

In Titans Tower, it has been one month since Raven left. Crime has been increasing a lot as the Titans struggle with only four members of the team. It was just a month ago that Raven made an important announcement on that day...

-A month ago-

_The Titans gathered around in the common room as Raven was the one who called in a meeting. The Titans didn't know why Raven called them in, but it's going for a shock of their life._

_"As of now, I am resigning the Teen Titans." She said with no emotion._

_"WHAT?!" They shouted._

_"What the hell, Raven?" Beast Boy yelled with an upset tone._

_"Do you not like living with us, Raven?" Star asked, tears pouring down from her eyes._

_Raven replied "I like staying with you guys, but I've just received a vision that there's traces of Azarath left after Trigon destroyed it. My home needs me, and since Trigon is gone, I can help rebuild it."_

_Beast Boy's ears dropped. It was about just yesterday that he asked her out, but she rejected him without hesitation. His sadness turns to anger as he spats out "Well fine! You can go back to your real home since you don't care about us!" after that, he stormed out of the common room, as the Titans watched in shock._

_Since then, Raven's room became completely empty._

-Now-

Ever since Raven left, the Titans seem to have a hard time with crime fighting. Some villains escaped, some are captured, and there was that one time when the HIVE 5 beat the Titans due to being outmatched.

Beast Boy wasn't the same after Raven left. He didn't bother to make jokes, play video games, or eat tofu. Surprisingly, the changeling has gotten a bit muscular, rather his former ropy self, but he's still not matured enough. As the days go by, he's back to his usual self, and has gotten over Raven.

Robin has been trying to find a replacement for Raven, but all were declined. Jinx couldn't do it since she's helping Kid Flash and his Flash Family in Central City. Argent regects due to trouble in New Zealand, but has Hot Spot and Red Star helping out. Not even Bumblebee who's got duties as leader for Titans East. So far, none of the Titans were available. So Robin has to take the initiative: ask one of his 'other friends' back in Gotham.

The next day, all four of the Titans gathered around in the common room due to Robin's instructions. Robin comes up in front of the tv monitor as he makes his announcement.

"All right Titans, listen up," Robin said "starting now, we will have a new member for the team and she's really good with magic and sorcery as much as Raven."

"Great, a total replacement for Raven." Beast Boy muttered, sounding like he has no interest for the newcomer.

Just then, a puff of purple smoke appears on the coffee table. The Titans cough as the smoke clears out as the Titans saw the person standing on the table.

The person was a beautiful 17-year-old slender girl with dark ebony hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. She wears a black top hat on her head as she wears a black blazer with twin cocktails, a white blouse that fits her chest with a black bowtie, black tights that look like bikini bottoms, and those shiny brown nylon stockings fitting her long lovely legs, with black high heels to boot.

"Hello Titans, my name is Zatanna Zatara, Mistress of Magic!" She introduce herself as her name flashes above her like fireworks.

"Hello new friend, the Magic of Mistress, Zatanna. My name if Starfire, what 's your favorite color, will you go to the mall with me, and will you be my friend?"" Starfire squeals as she launches herself at Zatanna and gives her a big hug.

"Black, I guess, and sure." Zatanna replied.

"Hey Zee, it's great to see you again." Robin greets his old friend.

"Well hey there little lady, I'm Cyborg, and welcome to Titan's Tower." Cyborg greets as he pats Zatanna on the back.

The other Titans continues to talk to Zatanna, but Zatanna is too busy staring at the green changeling who is currently gawking at her figure running up and down her long slender legs. 'Wow he's so cute. And he can't seem to take his eyes off of my legs.' Zantanna mentally giggles, and a blush spreads on her face as she takes in Beast Boy's features.

Beast Boy slaps himself as he mentally scold himself 'Stop oogling at her, Garfield, do you want to look like a pervert in front of the new member? The last thing I need is to turn into a dog and hump her legs, those long, curvy, nylon clad legs...'

"Hey, are you alright?" Zatanna asked as she's getting close to Beast Boy and waves her hand in front of her face.

Beast Boy's face turned cherry red as he passed out of the floor. His face was steaming as he kept mumbling gibberish.

"Did I do something wrong?" Zatanna panicked.

Starfire assured "I think Beast Boy has been knocked out by your appearance, friend Zatanna."

Zatanna gave Star a questionable look, then she realizes what she means. It was obvious Beast Boy was affected by her beauty, especially the legs, as she crouch down and poke the green Titan with her wand.

As Beast Boy snaps out of it, he looked at Zatanna's knees as he felt his heart rate beeping faster. He can see her inner thighs, and between him are those black bottoms that shows enough of her thighs. He also looked at those nylons she's wearing are a dangerous weapon for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy noticed a smile grew across Zatanna's face as she looked at him micheviously, 'Let the teasing commence.' She thought.

'I'm screwed' Beast Boy thought to himself.

/

**So what do you think? Please leave some comments, fav, follow, and REVIEW!**

**Also, check out "Return of Wanyama" and "Green Knight" in BartWLewis's profile, and check out "Green Love", "Beast Boy and the X-Men Remake", "Beast Boy and the Titan North Girls", and "Garfield's Roommates".**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is going to be moved to the 'M' rating.**

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or the rest of the characters mentioned.**

**Enjoy**

Zatanna was checking out her new room in Titan's Tower when she remembers the greeting that she received from the Titans or the one none greeting that she got from the resident changeling.

'I can't blame the cute little guy for staring. I mean I would've if I was him.' Zatanna giggles in aspect of making Beast Boy do a lot more staring.

Zatanna casts a spell to change into civilian clothes "nailivic sehtolc" Zatanna looks herself in the mirror when she senses that Beast Boy is walking down the hallway, and will have to pass her door to get to his room. Zatanna casts a spell to put on her hero costume except her stocking.

"oreh emutsoc tpecxe gnikcots"

'Time to give Beasty a better look at my legs.' Zatanna gleefully giggles at the prospect of giving Beast Boy more of a leg show than he can possible handle.

Zatanna rearranged her foot stool so it would be in perfect view of anybody who was passing by her door. Zatanna placed her right foot into the stocking, and placed it on the stool, waiting for Beast Boy to pass by her door.

"Hey, Beast Boy." Zatanna calls out to Beast Boy as he passed her door.

Beast Boy turns around and walks into Zatanna's room and his words of greeting die in his throat as he is blessed with the sight of Zatanna rolling her stockings up her bare leg and thigh that leaves him awed struck. Zatanna finished putting on her first stocking, and is pleased to notice that Beast Boy was still there staring at her, or her legs to be more precise. As Zatanna starts putting on her second stocking, she is delighted to see Beast Boy turning red and getting a nose bleed. Zatanna slowly put the second stocking on, and from the look on Beast Boy's face it was having the desired effect; that by the time she had finished, Beast Boy fainted onto the floor as his eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Do you like the view, Beasty?" Zatanna said as she crouch down towards his face and stretched out her leg over his head as she stroke her calves to take effect.

Beast Boy's heart was beating faster as Zatanna's nylon foot touches his face as she rubs it with her toes. "Oh Beasty, you like that, huh?" She asked as she pulls back her leg.

"W-What do you mean?" He replied, getting himself back up.

"C'mon, Beasty, I saw you gawking at my legs when I came here." Zatanna told him with a flirtatious voice "Are you a legman, Beast Boy?"

"I-I-I don't know what you mean." Beast Boy denied.

"Your room is next to mine, and Cyborg told me you have a Stacy Kiebler poster on your roof and a playboy magazine with Black Canary on the cover." She listed "Also, he told me that you have a Chun-Li and Cammy figures on your shelves." She added, getting closer to him.

Beast Boy's face was bright red as multiple sweatdrops rain all over his face.

'Fuck, is this girl trying to seduce me? Maybe this is just some teasing she's playing at. Her scent, she smells like...oh God, it's roses! She smells so sweet and alluring.'

'If this is how she likes to play..then I'll just have to play harder.' Beast Boy vows as he goes on the offensive as he crouch down, gazing at her legs as Zatanna wonders what's he's plotting.

"Yes, it's true. I am a legman, and all of those things you said were true. I just love some long, toned legs." Beast Boy states as he reaches out, and runs his hand up Zatanna's calves.

Zatanna shivers at the contact, and inwardly smirks.

'Okay, Beast Boy, if that's how you want to play it, prepare the unexpected' Zatanna thought.

"Oh, and by the way, Zee, prepare for the Titan's Initiation." Beast Boy adds as his hands went straight up to the back of Zatanna's thighs, but the magician stops him from reaching further.

/

Beast Boy couldn't help but burst into laughter.

During her initiation, Zatanna has to dress up in a pink tutu, wearing snorkels and has to roller blade around Jump City carrying a rubber chicken, while singing "Mr. Sandman" around town. Though she has suffered more humiliation, like the time Klarion the Witch Boy cast a spell to dress her up in a pink dress.

"It's not funny, Beast Boy." Zatanna told the laughing changeling.

"Sorry, but you did past the initiation." Beast Boy respond.

"So that means I'm a Titan now, right?"

"Yep." Beast Boy said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Finally." Zatanna said as she chant the spell "Egnahc ot orehrepus emutsoc!" As her usual outfit appears, from her top hat to her back heels.

"Friend Zatanna, what kind of words are you speaking that grants you your powers?" Starfire asked the magician girl.

"Well, my spells are actually just English words in backwards."

"Why is that friend?" Starfire questions as her eyes shine in curiosity.

"It's how my magic works, it runs in the family." Zatanna explained to her friend.

"So who all in your family does magic?" Beast Boy asks as he steps closer to the magician.

"My dad. He is actually to a degree, Dr. Fate." Zatanna replies.

"Woah, your dad's the Sorcerer Supreme." Cyborg exclaims.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's too busy keeping balance in magic and order." She explained.

"What do you mean 'to a degree,' Zee?" Beast Boy asks as he steps even closer.

"Well..." Zee sighs as she looked at Beast Boy eye to eye "Do you remember the event where all the adults dissapeared but turns out they're in a seperate plain?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering where my folks went at that time." Beast Boy replied.

"Your folks?" Zatanna asks.

"Yeah, Mento and Elastic-Girl." Beast Boy elaborates.

"Oh, well anyway, to break the spell the magic based villains put, I have to wear the Helmet of Fate to break the spell. But the user who wears the helmet has to be a permenant host for Nabu, the spirit of the helmet.

"But my dad, Giovanni Zatara, made a deal by offering to be Nabu's host in order to save me, so then on, he ended up as Dr. Fate." Zatanna finished.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your dad, Zee." Beast Boy apologizes as he and Zatanna walk away to talk.

"Hey, fathers are sopposed to protect their daughters." Zatanna reassured.

"Yeah. They are." Beast Boy agrees as he thinks about how his biological father and mother gave their life to save his.

"What are your parents like?" Zatanna inquires as they stop to sit on a park bench. They didn't even notice that they entered the park in the first place.

"Well, my biological parents, Mark and Marie, were scientists and caring parents." Beast Boy told her "They would sacrifice themselves to get me out of a sinking boat."

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." Zatanna apologizes, placing her hand on the green titan's shoulder.

"Hey, parents are supposed to protect their children." He replied, unknowingly placed his hand on Zatanna's knee.

Zatanna blush but makes no attempts to remove, Beast Boy's hand from her knee. 'I don't even thing he knows that his hand is on my knee.' Zatanna thought as a flutter went through her chest.

There moment is interrupted when Beast Boy's T-comm beeps as he flips it up and sees Cyborg on the screen.

"Yo, Rob needs y'all at the tower for some dinner. Hurry before me and Star eats most of it." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Beast Boy said as he hangs up.

"Always interrupting my moments." Beast Boy mumbles a she changes into a hawk and flies towards the tower.

'I could've just teleported us...so why did he fly away?' Zatanna ponders as she casts a spell to the tower. 'Maybe next time.'

/

Beast Boy and Zatanna made it to dinner as Cyborg passes down their food. Robin gets the ham sandwich and pasta, Starfire the zorkberry dinner, Beast Boy some veggie tofu pasta, and Zatanna some spaghetti.

"Thanks, tin man." Beast Boy comments.

"Yeah, the spaghetti's delicious." Zatanna also comments.

"Well thanks, BB and little lady." Cyborg replied as he eats his stake.

Beast Boy took a bite of his tofu and immediently spat it out onto his plate when he felt a hand on his knee.

'Teach you to laugh at me, Beasty.' Zatanna thinks as she smirks at the green changeling. "What's wrong, Beast Boy? Don't you like your food?"

"Yeah, B. I know I can't cook tofu, but still you don't have to spitit out." Cyborg comments as he takes another bit of his steak as he scrawls.

"It's not that, Cy." Beast Boy reassures as he eats the tofu he spat out. "It was just so good that it surprised me."

"Well thanks, I'm flattered." Cyborg replied as he eats his food.

Beast Boy eyed on Zatanna, as the magician eats her spaghetti like nothing happened. Beast Boy turns back to eating his food not noticing Zatanna's smirk.

Zatanna slips out of her heel under the table as she rubs Beast Boy's leg with her foot.

Beast Boy chokes on his water which get all the Titan's attention.

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you the alright?" Starfire asks as her eyes flash concern.

"Yeah, Star." Beast Boy assures as he secretly slips his right hand under the table. 'Two can do this.'

Zatanna spits out the water that she was smugly drink which landed on Robin who was across the table.

"Zee, what the hell?!" Robin shouts as he wipes his his face dry.

"That was great coverage, Zat." Beast Boy laughs as he removes his hand from Zatanna's thigh.

"Sorry, Robin." Zatanna apologizes as she said "yrd niboR ffo." as Robin is dry from the spit take from Zatanna. "Just thought I felt something."

Zatanna than felt Beast Boy moving her leg up on his lap as he trace his fingers on her stocking clad leg.

'Give me back my leg, Beast Boy!' Zatanna screams inside her mind as she felt Beast Boy rubbing her stretched out leg as she felt shivers running down to her spine. She even yelped as she felt him pinching her thigh.

She then felt the changeling place her leg down as he gave a smile towards her 'Now we're even.'

'This is far from over!' Zatanna growls as a growl escapes her throat.

"Are you okay, Friend Zatanna? You did the growling like, Friend Beast Boy does whenever he fight the Adonis." Starfire asks in concern.

"Yeah. Are you sure you're feeling okay? I can take you to the medical room and play doctor." Beast Boy asks as he whispers the last part in Zatanna's ear.

"Sure, why don't you carry me down there?" Zatanna replied as Beast Boy blushes madly.

'She..she wants me to carry her?' he thought as he looks down and see a good view of her lap.

'This went farther than I thought.' Zatanna thought as she felt, Beast Boy pick her up carry her bridal style. Zatanna blushes as her hands land on Beast Boy's chest as she feels his lean muscles. 'I like.'

/

"Okay, so where does your throat hurt?" Beast Boy asked as he placed Zatanna onto the med bed.

"Can you come in a little closer, Beast Boy?" Zatanna asked as Beast Boy gets closer to her, as she grabbed his pointy ears and rubs them.

"Hey what are y...rrrrrrrrr." Beast Boy purrs as he overcomes to the pleasure that is currently flowing through his body.

"So...you do have a weakness?" Zatanna coos.

Zatanna continues to rub Beast Boy's ears as his head fell onto her chest, making the magician blushed as she still rubs his ears.

"And now we're even." Zatanna said as she stops rubbing his ears and pet his head.

**/**

**Sorry for the delay, got busy with Garfield's Roommates.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anything that belongs to DC**

**enjoy**

**/**

The past 2 weeks, Zatanna has made many attempts to rub Beast Boy's ears as payback. Now, Beast Boy comes to Robin to get back at the magician, by finding out her own personal weakness.

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" Robin asked him as he looks up into some paperwork.

"Robin, I need some dirt on Zatanna." Beast Boy begged him "She's been rubbing on my ears to submit to her, and I need to find a way to get her back."

'So Zee's taking a liking towards Garfield?' Robin deducted as he's about to give in to his friend's demands.

"Her legs." Robin simply answers as he places a comforting hand on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"What?" Beast Boy dumbly responds as his eyes show his confusion.

"Her legs." Robin repeats. "We used to date, and I remember that she was very ticklish on her legs."

"Ah, I heard that you were in the League's black ops group that time." Beast Boy comments "Well, now that I have some info, Zee better prepares herself when I get the upper hand." He said as he ran off, leaving Robin alone in his room.

'What have I done?' He thought to himself as he continues to look up some paperwork.

/

Beast Boy knocks on the door as he waits for Zee to appear. 'I'm going to ask her for some sparring, and once I get the upper hand, I'll tease her legs until she submits.' He thought as he mentally crackle.

"Come in, Beasty." Zatanna calls out before Beast Boy opens the door feeling slightly put off that Zatanna knew that he was there.

'Hope that doesn't mean that she knows my plan.' Beast Boy thought as he sees the new Titan girl on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Zee asked him as she sits on her bed crossed legged.

Beast Boy examines Zatanna's new room. It looks like a stage room with the make up dresser, a clothe hanger where her hat is, boxes full of magic tricks, candles, and her bed seems to be fitting for two people.

'What a nice room.' Beast Boy thought as he began to ask the magician "I was wondering if you would like to spar with me?" He asked her.

"You want to spar, with me?" Zatanna inquired as she cross her legs and left her heel dangle on her foot.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to show me your moves." Beast Boy challenged while not keeping his eyes off of her legs.

Zatanna notices that Beast Boy is trying very hard not to stare at her legs, so she smirks seeing this as a perfect opportunity to tease her teammate.

"Let's do it, Beasty." Zatanna accepts as she casts a spell and teleports into the gym.

/

"Are you ready, BB?" Zee asked him with a flirtatious tone.

"Yep." Beast Boy replied as he crouches down as his eyes gazed at her.

Zatanna fired off one of her spells "nurt ot enots!" which Beast Boy effortlessly evades but by doing so left his ears vulnerable to Zatanna, and she took advantage of it. But Beast Boy planned for that to happen so when Zatanna's hand reached for his ear, he grasped a hold of her hand and twisted it around her back, while he did the same with her other arm. Beast Boy pins Zatanna to the mat, he grasps Zatanna's hands and straddles her waist, Zatanna was now lying on her stomach. Beast Boy effectively cut off all movements for Zatanna, she can only squirm under Beast Boy's weight.

"Okay, you won, now release me." Zantanna states, still squirming under Beast Boy.

"After I do something." Beast boy replied, as his hand is reaching for Zatanna's foot.

Zantanna can feel Beast Boy's hands trailing down her leg, and shivers at the contact, but then begins to panic when she feels one of her high heels slide off her nylon covered foot.

"No, no, don't you dare! Garfield Mark Logan, if you don't release my foot, I sw…" Zatanna's threat is cut off by her uncontrollable laughter at the sensation on Beast Boy tickling her nylon covered foot.

Beast Boy kept tickling the magician's foot after she kept begging him "Plehehease stop, BB! I-I-I'll give you a ki-hi-hi-hiss if you stop!"

Beast Boy stops, still holding her foot, as he turns to Zatanna "Really?" He asked, only to get a kick from Zatanna's other foot.

"What the hell?" Beast Boy shouts, as Zatanna gets up, pulls him towards her, and kiss the changeling on the lips. It was a passionate kiss Beast Boy has ever experience from the magician girl.

She stops as she push Beast Boy down on the mat "What, no seconds?" He asked.

Zatanna just scoffs as she pouts "Meanie." She walked past him, but not quick enough as he grabbed her other foot. She fell flat on her butt as Beast Boy locked her feet together in his arms as he slips her other black heel off.

"Beast Boy wait, sto-AHAHAHAHA!" Zatanna laughs as she felt Beast Boy's fingers scratching both her nylon clad soles.

"I offered no incentive, Zee!" He said as he tickles her twitching toes, which cause Zatanna to laugh and moan.

/

Zatanna still has giggle fits as Beast Boy tickled her. She then plots for her counter attack on Beast Boy.

'He will pay for that stunt. Looks like I'll up my A-game.' Zatanna thought as she gave a wicked smile as she thinks up a plan for this teasing war.

"Neerg inikib." Zatanna casts a spell as her uniform turns into a green bikini which catches the green changeling's attention.

"Whoa." Beast Boy whispers as he gets a perfect view of Zatanna's lucious body.

"You like?" Zatanna purrs as she sets her plan into action.

"Y-Yes." Beast Boy responds as his hands move up from Zatanna's foot to her legs and then to her upper, inner thighs up to her bikini line.

"O-Ooohh Beasty." Zatanna moans as she almost allows herself to give into the pleasure to was to happen. "DO you want to see more?" Zatanna asks as she uses her free foot to rubs Beast Boy's face.

"Yes." Beast Boy replied as he starts sucking on her foot.

"Then let go of me." Zatanna orders as he kicks Beast Boy in the face and quickly teleports to her room before Beast Boy can retaliate.

"Wow." Beast Boy mutters to himself as he touches his lips.

/

Zatanna reappears inside of her room as she changes her green bikini to her regular magicians outfit. She landed Ion top of her bed as she felt exhausted. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Nepo." She chanted as her door opens revealing Beast Boy holding her black heels.

"You left these." He informs her as he went closer to her.

"Thanks." Zee replied as Beast Boy sits beside her as she turns away from him.

"Aw, your not mad at me, are you?" He asked her as he trailed his finger on her shin "Think of it as payback for keeping rubbing my ear."

"No, Beasty." Zatanna pouts as she fold her arms under her breast and gives Beast Boy her big eyes. "I'm not mad, I'm just angry that you beat me at my own game."

"Don't worry, you'll have another chance to do it again." Beast Boy assures.

"Well, then I guess I have to find a way to beat you." The magician told him as she smirks "Like those ears!" She said as she leaps onto him and began rubbing his ears as Beast Boy moans in submission.

"Oh Yyyyeeaahh, well how about this!" He said as he tickles her sides to down on her thighs.

"Bahahahaha!" Zatanna laughs as Beast Boy tickles her sides to her thighs.

They continue to touch each other until they tired themselves out and the feel asleep with Zatanna's head on Beast Boy's chest, and his arms around her waist.

/

Zatanna woke up two hours later feeling refreshed and very cozy.

"Best sleep ever." Zatanna mumbles as she notices that her pillow is rock hard. "What?"

Zatanna looked up and saw Beast Boy's sleeping face as his arms are around her waist. She tries to get him off of her, but no budge.

"Tel og." She said as Beast Boy's hand are removed from her. She then decides to wake him up.

"Pst, Beast Boy." Zatanna whispers as she nudges the sleeping green man's shoulder. "Wake up, Garfield."

"Five more minutes, beautiful." Beast Boy mumbles as he puts his arms back around Zatanna. Tighter than before.

Zatanna blushes as she decides to just follow in her sleeping partners steps and just sleep.

"Goodnight, Gar." Zatanna comments as she closes her eyes and snuggles into Beast Boy's embrace.

"Goodnight, Zee." Beast Boy responds as he smiles.

But their embrace was short lived as the Titans alarm goes off.

/

Mumbo is at it again, this time, he's stealing the priceless ruby that was just having an exhibit today for the Jump City museum.

"Ooh, this ruby would look good for my next show!" Mumbo rambles as a birdarang went by through him.

"Not this time, Mumbo." Robin comments as he gets out another birdarang.

"You give real magicians like me a bad name." Zatanna snarls as she casts a fire ball at the stunned Mumbo. "You also interrupted my pleasant sleep."

'Pleasant?' Beast Boy thought as he blushes.

"Ah, you must be the new brat to stop my heist." Mumbo comments as he dodge the fireball "Maybe I'll turn you all into Titanimals again, and-"

"Tuhs sih htuom pu." Zatanna deadpanned her spell as Mumbo's mouth is covered with a muzzle. "Dnuob mih." She also cast to bind Mumbo in ropes.

Zatanna pulls her hat off of her head as she pulls out a tiny tied up Mumbo from her hat "And that's how you catch a villain, with style." She said.

"Hot." Beast Boy comments as he quickly covers his mouth with his hand in embarrassment as his inability to keep his mouth shut.

"Thanks, Beasty." Zatanna winks at Beast boy as onlookers stare in confusion at the interactions between the cute magician girl and the green boy.

/

After the mission, the Titans went into their respectful rooms as Beast Boy head back to his. He was at the halls as he stops and sees Zatanna's nylon leg sticking out of the door to her room as her hand motions him to come. Beast Boy takes the bait and enters Zatanna's room.

"What's up, Z?" He asked.

"Just thought I'd say good night." Zatanna states as she rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, well how about a good night kiss?" Beast Boy asked her nervously as he slaps himself 'Nice going, you idiot!'

"How about a kiss on my legs?" Zatanna offered as she pull out one of her stockings on her left leg, leaving her leg bare, as she raise her foot towards him "You can start with the toes."

'Holy shit, her leg is smooth.' Beast Boy mentally screams as he held onto Zatanna's leg with his hand under her knee and his other hand holding her foot. He starts to kiss the sole of her foot, and then leaves trails of kisses from her calve to her thigh.

"MMMMMMM." Zatanna moans as she stretches her arms and legs in total relaxation. 'I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep without Gar here to be my pillow.'

As Beast Boy finished leaving his trail of kisses on her leg, he told her "Well, is there anything else you had in mind?" He asked, still holding her leg with his finger tracing the air around Zee's foot as he smirks.

Luckily, Zatanna pulls her foot closer to her chest "That'll be enough for tonight, so thank you." She told him as she playfully sticks her tongue out.

"Okay, Zee." Beast Boy responds as he winks at the magician girl before he walks out the door and walk to his room.

As Zatanna closes the door, she cast a spell to strip off of her outfit as she puts on her transparent nightgown with her black bra and panties are seen through.

"Next time, I'm going to show Beasty this nightgown." Zatanna told herself as she gets inside of her bed as she starts sleeping.

**/**

**And that's chapter 3 of Magic Affects the Beast.**

**So what do you think what will BB and Zatanna would do next to tease each other? Stay tuned and find out!**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not owned BB, Zee, or all the characters from DC Comics**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Beast Boy and Zatanna were in the gym as they once again are sparring with one another.

"Ezeerf!" Zatanna yells as she shoots spell after spell at the green changeling.

Beast Boy uses his instincts to dodge the on coming spells with just seconds to spare.

"Come on hot legs! Can't you hit me!" Beast Boy taunts as he decides to go on the offensive and gets hit head on by a spell.

"Ezeerf!" Zatanna yells as Beast Boy stops in mid jump and land to the floor with his hands out front and his ears unprotective.

Zatanna crouch down in front of his face as Beast Boy gets a good view between her thighs, as well as her shapely tight chest.

'I can't move, but I do have a nice view of her thighs, as well as her tights.' he thought as Zatanna rubs his ears. He may not be able to move, but he extends his tongue to lick her inner thighs.

Zatanna yelped as she felt something wet licking her nylon thighs "Why Gar, you think you can just lick my thighs while I was rubbing your ears?" she teased as she cast "Ezeerfnu!" as Beast Boy begins to move again.

Beast Boy uses his new found movements to jump and turn Zatanna onto her back as he grips her wrist and straddles her waist.

"My turn." Beast Boy whispers as he moves Zatanna's hands to above her head and hold her wrists with one hand, and moves the free hand from her head along her body all the way to her thighs; causing Zatanna's breath to shallow and breath heavily.

"Gar, what are you doing?" Zatanna inquires in a husky voice as she arches her back from Beast Boy's touch. "Someone will see uuus." Zatanna moans as Beast Boy's hand moves her her bikini bottoms.

"Then le-" Beast Boy was saying as he was beginning to tug on Zatanna's bikini bottoms before the Tower's alarm was heard and snapped them back to reality. Beast Boy jumps up and help Zatanna on to her feet as they begin to run to the common room. "Let's go."

/

The Titans made it to Main Street as they see another enemy of theirs causing chaos. Brother Blood.

Brother Blood is seen shooting red energy blasts around the city, causing collateral damage as he noticed the Titans in view.

"The Titans." Blood sneers "And I see you have a new member in your ranks."

"You're going back to prison, and get dismantle, Blood." Cyborg states as he shifts his arm into a cannon.

"Let's see who is better shall we. The demon or the magician." Blood states as he fires his red magic at Zatanna, but Zatanna fires her own spell.

"Of course Zatanna is better than Raven." Beast Boy observes before he quickly covers his mouth and blushes.

Zatanna was flattered as she shoots fire ball attacks towards Blood, causing the former headmaster to back away.

"You are as strong, just like the empath. But I am more experience with the dark forces." Blood brags so much, he didn't noticed that Zatanna jumped up towards him and kicked his shin with her heel.

"You talk too much, you're worse than Mumbo!" Zatanna comments as Blood falls and hit a brickwall.

'Hot.' Beast Boy thought as he's turned on by Zatanna's leg action.

Beast Boy watches as Zatanna walks towards him. "So you really think I'm better than Raven?" Zatanna asks as she blushes.

Beast Boy can only nod his head yes as Zatanna giggles and kisses his cheek; which makes Beast Boy blush.

"I will not be stopped." Blood whispers in anger, but Beast Boy heard him and when he saw Brother Blood fire his attack at Zatanna, Beast Boy pushed her magician crush out of the way and took the blast himself as he screams in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Beast Boy screams as he hits blasted through two buildings and stops as he enters a lingerie store and slumps down as he starts bleeding from his wounds.

"Beast Boy!" Zatanna screams as she turns to Brother Blood "Livna llaf otno dlooB!" she chants as Brother Blood was hit in the head by a Anvil, making the sorcerer to start seeing stars as he falls down.

"Z-girl, you go check up on BB, we'll deal with Blood." Cyborg told her as Zatanna teleports to Beat Boy's location as the rest of the titans takes in to cuffed the knocked out Blood.

Zatanna shows up over Beast Boy's body and instantly cries at the scene in front of her as Beast Boy is all cut up with shards of glass imbedded in his skin. "Oh my god, Gar." Zatanna whispers as she kneels by Beast Boy's head and places his head onto her lap; uncaring about the blood seeping onto her stockings and bikini bottoms. "Please don't leave me Gar." Zatanna pleads to the unconscious Titan. "I'll do anything. I'll even dress up in some sexy lingerie for you; come on I know you'd like that." Zatanna bargains as she her tears fall onto Beast Boy's face.

"Really?" Beast Boy respond as he was awake "You can heal me, you know."

Zatanna's tears stopped as she blushed, "Ssalg ffo fo mih." she chants as the glass shards disappears as Beast Boy's wounds rapidly heals. "How are you still alive after that?"

"It's hard to kill me off that easily when I have healing factor." he replied as he got up "Also, reptilian regrowth." he adds as he noticed he's holding black underwear.

"Maybe you can wear this?" Beast Boy asks as he grins at the magician.

"That can be arranged." Zatanna grins in return. "What else would you like me to wear?" Zatanna inquires with a devils grin.

"Fishnets." Beast Boy answers as he blushes. "Maybe some high heels."

"So just my usual, but just more sexy and adult?" Zatanna asks as she blushes.

"Yeah." Beast Boy responds as Zatanna helps the changeling stand up.

"Fine, but you're gonna owe me dinner Gar." Zatanna whispers into Beast Boy's ear as she rubs his ear for a second before stopping and helping him walks out the store.

"Deal beautiful." Beast Boy agrees as he smiles bright.

'He thinks I'm beautiful? Even Dick never said that.' Zatanna thought as she blushes, and notices the stares that they were getting from everybody inside the store. "What?" Zatanna asked.

"That's so cute." Another female costumer states.

"They make such a cute couple." The cashier giggles as the two teens blushed/

/

Zatanna was laying on her bed, feeling pretty bored so she decided to use her magic and find out where her favorite boy toy, Beast Boy is. Zatanna was able to pin point him on the Titan roof; in their pool area.

'This is just too perfect; I've been wanting to try out my new green bikini.' Zatanna deviously thinks as she cats her spell to change her attire to her green bikini, and nothing else.

"Foor." Zatanna casts a spell before she "magically" appears at the door of the Titan roof top.

'Oh...fuck my hormonal life.' Beast Boy thinks as he sets sight of Zatanna in her green bikini. 'I wish that green was me.'

Zatanna walks over to a lawn chair directly in front of Beast Boy as she remembers that she forgot a towel and summons one. The Mistress of Magic then takes said towel, and bends over to place is on the ground by her chair; giving Beast Boy a great look at her assets, and her thighs, and legs.

'Wonder what Beasty is thinking about, right now?' Zatanna mentally giggles.

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, why is this happening to me? God? This is too much. Taking my parents I can handle, people hating me just for being life, fine that's life...BUT this is too much for me to handle.' Beast Boy mentally whines.

Zatanna sits down at her chair as she calls out "Beast Boy! Can you rub some sun tan lotion on me?"

"Y-Yes." Beast Boy said instantly, 'Fuck! Why did I say that, if its the Beast talking, I'll mentally kick his ass later.'

As Beast Boy comes out of the pool, he walked towards Zatanna as she gives him the lotion "So, where to start?" He asked.

Zatanna giggles as she stretched her legs in front of him, giving him the hint "Make sure you don't miss a spot, from my toes to my thighs."

Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the floor. He was given permission to rub her legs with sun tan lotion.

'Just get this over with it, and keep your hormones in check, Garfield.' He mentally thought as he picks up her ankle and spread the lotion all over her leg.

He begins rubbing her foot, as he spread the lotion all over to her ankle. He can hear Zee moan as his hand rubs to the calve and her shin.

Zatanna shivers from his touch as she smirk. She looked as Beast Boy rubs the lotion on her thigh as his arm wraps around her leg. He even make sure he gets the back.

Beast Boy felt embarrassed as he does the same thing to the other leg. Zatanna moans again when she felt the sensational touch from his fingers feeling up to her inner thighs.

'Is she getting turned on when I'm touching her leg?' He noticed, figuring out that Zatanna shivers when her legs are being touched 'This gives me an idea' he thought, smirking evilly.

He looked at her leg that he's been holding as he grab the other leg. He place both legs under his arms by the knees as he yanks Zatanna out from her seat and swung her over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy, what are you-?" Before Zatanna say anything, she felt his hands pinching the back of her legs.

She yelped from the pinch as Gar starts pinching all over the back of her legs, then starts squeezing her knees, which caused her to laugh.

"Sto-o-o-op!" Zatanna begs "My le-e-egs!"

"I know they're marvelous." Beast Boy responds before he jumps into the pool taking Zatanna with him.

He changed into a sea otter as he swims around Zatanna as she swims with him. He change back as he's in underwater as he grabs her legs and held her up and dunks her to the water.

"Gar!" Zee shouts as she shots up from the water with her hair is all over her face. She hen felt Beast Boy tickling her foot underwater as she giggles.

"Da-am-mn you, you-u-u gre-een bastard. I sw-wear I wil-l-ll get my rev-venge." Zatanna swears as she giggles through out the whole ordeal.

Beast Boy's hands then moved up to her thigh as he wraps it around his arm as he begins to kiss her thigh. Zatanna felt a shiver as he licks her inner and outer thigh, 'Damn you and your tongue.'

Zatanna finally decides to kick Beast Boy off of her leg, as the changeling shot up from the water as Zatanna swims towards him.

"Hehe, you're not mad, right?" he asked nervously.

"Oh not why would I be mad." Zatanna responds as she wraps her legs around Beast Boy's waist, locking his arms in place. "I just want justice." Zatanna whispers as Beast Boy feels Zatanna's hot breath on his neck.

"Let go...what justice?" Beast Boy asked as he starts to panic.

"This." Zatanna whispers as she starts to caress Beast Boy's ears and then presses her lips to his.

Beast Boy's body felt numb as he couldn't move as Zatanna rubs his ears as well as she wrestle his tongue with her's. He place his hands on her rear as Zatanna felt his fingers tugging through her green bikini bottoms.

Zatanna moaned as she continues to rub his ears 'He's touching my ass.' she thought as she felt the squeezing sensation of the green titan groping her tight butt.

"This one's my justice." Beast Boy whispered into her ear as Zatanna's legs loosens his grip. Beast Boy took advantage of this as he bends down and swing the magician girl over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me go!" Zatanna demands as she felt his hands holding her legs as well as patting her butt.

"What do you say we take this to a more private location?" Beast Boy asks as he rub Zatanna's ass before smacking it again.

"Ouch!" Zatanna yelps when she was smacked, but then moaned. "Yes." Zatanna answers as she blushes.

"Yob s'tsaeB moor." Zatanna chants as she and Beast Boy teleports out of the pool and ended up in Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy placed Zatanna down on his bed as she lies on his lamp.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked as he drew circles around her belly button.

Zatanna smiles as she lowers her body to Beast Boy's bed which does disappoint him until Zatanna reaches around Beast Boy and snuggles up against him.

"Let's just snuggle." Zatanna suggest as she uses Beast Boy's chest for a pillow. "It sounds relaxing."

"I like the sound of that." Beast Boy agrees as he pulls Zatanna closer.

/

"So Rob, the Titan's annual Halloween party is coming up next week." Cyborg states as he eats his snack.

"Yep, and everyone will be here to celebrate in costume. Me and Star are going as Zombie groom and Bride." Robin replied as he taps in the computer to order decorations.

"Cool, I'm going as Black Dynamite." Cyborg quipped as Beast Boy and Zatanna came into the common room while fully clothed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beast Boy inquires as he separates from Zatanna to cook some tofu for dinner.

"The annual Titan Halloween party." Cyborg responds as he turn to his best friend. "What are you going as?" Cyborg asks.

"I think I'm going as a werewolf." He replied "Or Dante from Devil May Cry, or Edward Elric. What about you, Zee?" He asked the sorceress.

"It's a surprise." Zatanna replied in a teasing manor.

**/**

**Sorry for the delay, but I will update 2 more chapters already made to catch up.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own BB and Zatanna, they belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Beast Boy ponders about the costume choices, as he finally founds who he's going to dress up as.

"Yeah...this one's good." Beast Boy concludes as he hears the crack of his bedroom door opens, which he turns around and saw Zatanna coming in, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and blue cut up short shorts, which shows off her flawless legs.

"Hey Beasty, whatcha doing?" Zee asked as she was standing next to Beast Boy who was sitting on the floor as her legs are near him.

"I'm getting my costume ready for the party tonight." Beast Boy answers as he quickly covers up his costume so the magician can't see it before it's time for the party.

"Why can't I see it?" Zatanna pouts as she saw a glimpse of the changeling's costume before he covered it up.

"W-Well, it's a secret." He reply as he countered "Why can't I see your costume?"

"Touche." Zee respond as she sits on his bunk bed as she lay on it. Beast Boy got a good look as she has her shirt pulled up revealing her midriff, as she set her foot on the side of his bed as she sticks her other foot in front of him.

"Are you trying to seduce me to tell you my costume?" he ask, as he rubs her calf as he raise her leg up "Cause it's working."

Zatanna giggles as she blushes. "Well that was my intention, but I don't want to win too quickly though. I'd rather have you tell me because you want to tell me, not because I seduced you into telling me it."

"Well hell, that's no fun now is it." Beast Boy comments as he moves his hand up on Zatanna's leg. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine." Beast Boy whispers to Zatanna.

"Wohs rehtohcae ruo semutsoc." Zatanna chants as both her's and Beast Boy's costumes are shown, and they're both surprised.

"Chun-Li, huh?" Beast Boy inquires as he rubs Zee's back thigh closer to the edge of her shorts.

"And yours is Ryu." She replied, as she felt his fingers digging in her shorts as she felt a pinch.

"Ow." Zatanna squeals as she giggles. "You better stop that before I stop you myself." The Mistress of Magic threatens.

"Hahaha sorry Zee." Beast Boy mockingly apologizes as he throws up his hands in defeat.

"You better be. No we better get dressed; the party is going to start in a couple hours." Zatanna suggests as she gets a quick fondle on Beast Boy's ears before she runs from the room.

/

The Halloween party has begun, as everyone from the Titans and the Young Justice team came in costume. Robin and Starfire went as the zombie bride and groom as Cyborg goes by as Black Dynamite. The three has met up with the Titans East, and the Young Justice team.

"It's good to see you guys again." Robin comments as he saw Wally, Artemis, Conner, Megan, Kaldur, Roquelle, Cassie, Jamie, and Bart.

"Likewise, old friend." Kaldur replied, as he's dressed as a vampire.

Artemis, dressed as a female version of her mentor Green Arrow, nudge her boyfriend "Hey, isn't that your ex?"

"What, where?" Wally asked, dressed as a mummy, as he spots Jinx and her girlfriend Kole as she waved at them. The two are dressed as witches "Oh yeah, I see her."

As Artemis drags Wally to meet her ex, Megan, dressed as a werewolf schoolgirl, ask "So, where's my little bro?"

"Right here sis." Beast Boy speaks up as he appears right next to the Martian and pulls her into a hug.

"Garfield." Megan squeals as she hugs her little brother.

"Megan." Beast Boy squeals in return as they both fail to notice Zatanna walking up to them.

"Hey, Meg." Zatanna calls out as the Martian looks at what she's wearing.

"Wow, you two got matching costumes." Miss Martian comments as Beast Boy blushes.

"Yeah, you two dating or something?" Bumblebee inquires as she wears her Cleopatra costume.

"What No!" Beast Boy and Zatanna responds at the same time which makes them look at each other before they look away and blush.

"Zatanna, we need to talk." Megan announces as she grabs the magician uses her powers to sink into the floor.

"What is she doing?" Beast Boy asked Bumble Bee.

"No idea, but I hope nobody gets hurt." Bumble Bee replied as she smiles at Beast Boy. "Are you sure you aren't dating?"

Before Beast Boy could get an answer, Starfire blurted out "Friend Beat Boy and Friend Zatanna have flirted quite a lot."

"Star!" Beast Boy complains.

"She's right, he's been turned on by her legs due to her costume, and she's been flirting with him quite a lot." Robin boldly tells them as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Rob." Gar complains as he felt embarrassed.

"Dude, you've got it so bad." Speedy comments as his boyfriend Aqualad nods in agreement.

/

"So, what do you want to talk about, Megan?" Zee ask her old friend.

"I want to talk about Garfield, Zatanna." Megan answers as she squares her shoulders and narrows her eyes at Zatanna.

Zatanna was put off by such a gesture and look from the usually friendly Martian and wasn't sure what was going on. "S-Sure Megan, on right on ahead."

"First off you're not toying with Garfield correct? He has had enough heartbreak in his life. His parent's dying, Doom Patrol kicking him out, Terra betraying him; he has suffered enough so if you are just using him then stop right now." Megan orders.

"O-Okay Meg. I got it." Zee stammers, feeling a little hurt "But I do like him, not in a way like I had with Dick, but it felt more, like something between us just clicked. I mean, he's like the kindest guy, and I can't help but being aroused by his touch."

"His touch?" Miss M inquired.

"You know, the way we flirted and teased each other. One time we were sparring, I was about to win until he pin me down. The next thing I know, he was tickling my feet, just for payback for rubbing his ears." Zatanna explains "So you don't have to worry about it, Megan, me and Gar were just teasing each other, and I would rather wear the Helmet of Fate than break his heart."

"Okay Zee." Megan responded before she watches Zatanna walk away. 'She's been rubbing her ears. I think I need to have the talk with Garfield.' Megan thought as she sighs. 'Maybe Conner will do it.'

/

Conner receives the message from Megan as well as Wally and Artemis as they go and went to talk with Beast Boy, who was hanging out with Jericho, Blue Beetle, and Impulse.

"Hey squirt, care to have a chat with us?" Conner asked.

"Oh, sure dudes and dudette." Beast Boy replied as he walks with the three YJ members.

"So, what is it that you guys want to talk to me about?" Beast Boy said as he lean towards the wall.

"We want to talk to you about you and Zee." Artemis replied as she cross her arms.

"Um, I don't know what you guys are talking about." he denies.

"Zee let it slip how she had been rubbing your ears and we all know what that does to you." Conner comments as he gives his girlfriend's little brother a stern look. "I'm here to give you the talk, and they are here to make sure that you listen and do not try to escape."

"W-What?" Beast Boy asks in shock. "Megan asked you to give me the sex talk! Why? I have my instincts for that." Beast Boy Adds in a firm voice.

"Well, mixing your animal instincts, plus your hormones, you never know when you two decide to get...intimidated." Wally joked, as Artemis nudge him on his side.

"C'mon guys, we don't need to do this." Beast Boy begs, but the three wouldn't listen.

"Megan told us you needed the talk, so you're going to get it." Artemis told him.

"Now, lets start with the basics." Conner said as he sat Beast Boy down so the three can give him 'the talk.'

30 minutes later.

As Beast Boy went back to the party with his face heated up, Zatanna spots him.

"I've been looking all over for you." she asked as she gets closer to him by wrapping his arm "Where have you been?"

"Talking with Conner, Wally, and Artemis." Beast Boy quickly replied as Zatanna's thigh is touching his.

"Gar are you alright? You're shaking?" Zatanna asks as she is concerned for her friend and crush.

"I gotta go." Beast Boy responds as he runs out the room leaving Zatanna standing there is shock and rejection.

As Kaldur was greeting Bushido, Hotspot, and Argent, he noticed Beast Boy running towards to halls as he saw Zatanna looking confused and rejected.

'Better go and check up Gar.' Kaldur thought as he mentally told Miss Martian to comfort Zatanna as he go and check up on Beast Boy.

/

As Beast Boy was up on the rooftop, still thinking about the talk he had with Conner, Wally, and Artemis, he now feels guilty about leaving Zatanna alone.

'Oh man, why did Megan have them give me the talk? Rita and Mento always tells me about sex and women. Well, Mento's talk was always military metaphors, but still now I bet Zee feels left out, I think.' he thought as he hears footsteps coming towards him.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing up on the roof when you're supposed to be at the party?" Kaldur asked him.

"Kaldur?!" Beast Boy yells in shock as he stands up after failing to notice the Atlantean walking up on his location. "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy asks as he sits back down on the ledge of the roof.

"I noticed you ran out of the party, and figured you need someone to talk." Kaldur replied as he stood next to Beast Boy as he watches the sea "So what got you down, Garfield?"

Beast Boy stood next to the Atlantean as he replied "Well, there's this girl in my team...oh who am I kidding, Zatanna, and we've been both flirting each other, and now since I got the talk from Conner, Wally, and Artemis, I felt awkward around her, you know?"

"Your afraid that you might hurt her?" Kaldur concludes as his green friend nods "Beast Boy, there's nothing to be scared of. I am sure that Zatanna likes you very much, and it's normal for you and her to be intimidated with each other." he said with a calm, older brother like voice.

"You really think so?" Beast Boy asked.

"Positive, my friend." Kaldur conclude as he hears the music "Common, I bet she's waiting for you for the slow dance."

Beast Boy's ear perks up and he practically runs all the way down the stairs to the common room where he hopes to find Zatanna.

/

When Beast Boy enters the common room he quickly scans the room and finds a sad looking Zatanna being comforted by his older sister.

'Shit, I messed up.' Beast Boy thought as walks through the crowds and makes his way towards his crush.

As Zatanna looked down as Ma'gann patted her on the back, a hand reach out to her.

"Still available to dance?" said Beast Boy as Zatanna looked up and saw the changeling "Sorry I ran out on you, I was just-"

"Save it, Gar." Zatanna cuts him off "Meg already explained it to me about that talk you had with Conner and the others." she said with a blush.

"Oh." He replied as he too blushes "Well, do you still-" Zatanna pulls his hand towards hers as he place both of his hands on her hips, as she place hers around his neck.

"C'mon and dance with me. I wore these pantyhose just for you." she states as they began to slow dance.

"R-Really?" Beast Boy asks as he is curious to know if that is true. "You need pantyhose for the costume."

"Yes I do; that's why I chose the costume." Zatanna answers as she kisses the green Titan.

The kiss cause Beast Boy to be flustered as he ended up slow dancing on the wall. He felt Zatanna's knee rubbing his thigh as he held and rub her leg, causing her to shiver.

"Oh, you green stud." Zee whispers in his ear as she blew it.

The other party goers witness this as the spot light flashes them.

"Looks like we've got tonight's interesting couple on this Halloween night!" said Herold, who was the DJ of the party "Give it up for Beast Boy and Zatanna!" he announced.

Beast Boy and Zatanna break a part when they heard Harold announcing them as a couple and both blush.

"Are we a couple?" Beast Boy asks Zatanna as he really hopes that she will say yes.

"No, You need to ask me out on a date silly." Zatanna answers as the females in the room give a collective awe.

"Well, I'll think up of something." Beast Boy replied as he and Zatanna continues to party.

**/**

**That's chapter 5 and it was a heartfelt chapter, but it's not even Halloween.**

**Oh well, only one more chapter to upload.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anyone else from DC**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Beast Boy was walking through the halls, heading towards the common room as a puff of blue smoke appears as Zatanna get's in front of him.

"Hey Zee, what's up?" Beast Boy ask the magician.

"Oh, just wondering...if you would help me go shopping at the strip mall I'm going to." she replied with a smile across a face.

'She's got a surprise for me, I just know it.' he thought as he replied "Sure, I can help you with some shopping."

"Great! Oh, I better put on some outside clothes." she comments as she chants a spell to have her dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jean short shorts, with nylon stockings and black flats on "What do you think?" she ask as she strikes a pose.

"I think you look cute, Zee." Beast Boy comments which earns him a blush from the magician girl.

"I'm going to go ask Cy to lend me some holorings, so hang tight." Beast Boy said as he was about to go, but Zatanna grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on, there's something in your ear." Zatanna told him.

"Really? Well I'll check it later-"

"No, just hold on so I can get it." she insisted as she reach for his ear and pulls out a pair of holorings out of his ear "Ta-da!"

"I love magic." Beast Boy dreamingly mutters as he grabs the rings and places them on his both middle fingers, and he was shocked when he looked into the mirror that Zatanna showed him and discovered he looked the exact same way that he did beofre Miss Martian gave him her blood. "I...I can't believe it."

"Well believe it! Megan showed me what you looked like before the blood transfusion, so I had Cyborg whip these up for you just incase you wanted to date as civilians." Zatanna comments as she stares at the now attractive red haired male before her. 'Nice as a red, but better with the green.'

"Thanks Zee, I so owe you dinner." Beast Boy, or Garfield comments as he grabs her waist and lift her up over the shoulder.

"Hey!" Zatanna shouts as she giggles "Garfield!"

"Gonna carry you to the garage." Garfield replied as he walks towards the garage while carrying Zatanna over his shoulder. He would then trace his finger on the back of her legs, making her yelp.

"Garfield! What would your sister think?" Zatanna giggles and sighs as Garfield's fingers trace high up her legs and thighs.

"I think she would curse us out in her native language fo doing this in public." Garfield answers in a serious tone before he breaks out into a smile. "What should we take? The R-Cycle, T-Car, or the B-Mobile?"

"I've always wanted to ride the B-Mobile." Zee suggests as Garfield lifts her up and place her on the seat of the hoodless green mustang, as Gar jumps over in the car as he inserts the keys in the ignition.

"Alright, now lets rev up now!" Gar exclaims as he starts the car as he drove towards the tunnel of the Tower as they head straight towards to the mall.

/

As they make it to the outlet shopping center, Gar and Zatanna walks around to find some stores.

"So, where to, milady?" Garfield playfully ask the magician.

"I'm thinking of buying some new clothes." Zatanna states as she grabs Gar's hand as she takes him to a French clothing store.

"Clothes Paris? Imported Fench Clothes? Why do you want to shop here?" Garfield asked as he grows extremly nervous when Zatanna starts to steer the red hair man towards the underwear section of the store. "Why are we going here?"

"I already told you, Gar, I need new clothes." Zatanna sweetly asnwers as she flashes an innocent smile. 'And I wanted to show what you could have once you ask me out.'

"Oh, oh alright. But why not have Kori join you? Surely she can give a better opinion than me?" Garfield asks Zatanna.

'Is he serious? Or is he just nervous?' Zatanna thinks as she sits Garfield down on a chair and goes looking through the clothes. "I wanted a mans opinion."

"Oh, well alrighty then." Garfield shyly replies.

Zatanna picks out some shirts and clothes and heads inside the dressing room "Be right back." she said as she changes an outfit as Gar sits down on a seat.

'I wonder what's she going to wear?' he thought as his mind goes through some thoughts of what will Zatanna wear 'She said she needs a man's opinion. Good thing spending trips in France with the Doom Patrol may pay off.'

Zatanna came out of the dressing room as Gar saw her in a blue, strapless short dress that is about inches to her knees with a long slit on the left side, as she shows bit of her cleavage and her leg. All Gar could do is have his jaw dropped.

"What do you think, Gar?" she asked him as she set her left foot on the seat where Gar's sitting as he got a view of Zatanna's thigh, to her black polished toes.

"I, I think I'm glad that I am sitting down already." Garfield jokes which makes Zatanna giggle and blush. "But in all things considered, you look absolutly amazing Zee. Wonder Woman ain't got nothing on you."

Zatanna's heart does a flip at Garfield's words. 'Diana was ranked the number one superheroine knockout, and Garfield thinks that I'm better.' "Well then, I suppose we should move on to some better clothing options." Zatanna replied as she walks back in and came out two minutes later in a red tank top, black mini skirt that fits her body perfectly, and a red belt hanging on her hips.

"Holy shit." Garfield whispers as the skirt shows off Zatanna's amazing legs.

"Glad you like it." Zatanna said as she lifts her skirt up to show her thigh towards him, as Garfield feels like a major nosebleed coming.

After trying out some sexy outfits and purchase them, Gar and Zee came out of the store as Zee drags Gar to a shoe store.

"Gonna need some new heels." Zatanna states as she picks out a box of black high heel boots "Can you put them on my feet to see if they fit?" she asked him as she rubs her knee onto his.

'She is doing this on purpose. She knows I can't retaliate without drawling a huge crowd!' Garfield thinks as he picks up a black high heel and places Zatanna's foot inside. 'Maybe it's worth it?'

"Wow, I think I'll take this one." Zatanna comments as she raise her leg up to check out the high heel boot. Gar takes the high heel boot out of her foot, as she wiggles her toes in front of Gar in a teasing manner "Now to try on these straps."

Garfield held onto her calve as she place the strap heel on her foot 'She's definitely playing with my kinks! Her legs and feet are just so perfect!'

"I don't like being played with, when I can't play back." Garfield flirtling scolds as he runs his fingers and hand up Zatanna's leg to her knee. "But I've decided to say fuck it, and play anyways."

'I didn't think he would actually do this in public.' Zatanna thought as she felt her body ablaze as Garfield's hands inch closer to the hem of her short shorts.

Garfield's fingers start to slid into Zatanna's short when she knew that she had to put an end to this whole thing.

"Gar stop." Zatanna gently orders as she pulls Garfield's fingers out of her shorts. "We can't do that. We haven't even gone out on a date yet. Now I'm sorry if my teasing when too far, but we need to stop now."

Garfield's face shows his hurt at being rejected and Zatanna was about to tell him to continue when he smiled. "I guess that will show you to tease me in view of the public." Grfield teases as he playfully slaps Zatanna's thigh.

"Oh you." Zatanna reply as she got up "Come on, let's head back to the tower; I hear Cyborg's making spaghetti dinner."

"Sweet." Garfield comments as he helps with Zatanna's purchase so they can go to the tower.

/

"Hey, you two made it for dinner." Cyborg comments as Beast a Boy and Zatanna, back in their costumes, attend to the dinner as Robin and Starfire sat on the left side, Cyborg on the head table, and Beast Boy and Zatanna on the right side.

While everyone sits, Zatanna sits beside Beast Boy as Cyborg passes down the dinner for everyone. Zatanna gets spiggetti while Beast Boy gets the potato salad.

Zatanna smirked when she looks at Beast Boy 'Lets see how you react to this.' Underneath the table, she slips her heel off as her foot makes contact with Beast Boy's leg, rubbing against it.

Beast Boy felt something poking on his leg, he turns to Zatanna who looked innocent while eating her spiggetti. 'I could've sworn.' He looked down as he saw her foot rubbing against his shoe.

'Is she trying to play footsies with me?' Beast Boy ponders as he watches Zatanna's foot make contact with his foot. 'Two can play at this game.'

Zatanna yelps as she feels Beast Boy's foot play back against her's; which attracts everybody else's attention to her. "Sorry. I thought I saw a monkey in the kitchen." Zatanna panicked, and practitcly yelled in defense.

Beast Boy then uses his socked toe to glide Zatanna's calve, making her shiver in contact. When he's stopped to the back of her knee, he rubs it in, making Zatanna holding her laughter.

'Oh my God, he founds one of my sensitive spots' she mentally panicked.

'Bingo' Beast Boy said as he lowered his arm and grabbed Zatanna's leg as he drew circles on the back of her calves and knee.

Zatanna tried but she couldn't hold it back forever, and she just started cracking up with laughter at the dinner table.

"Friend Zatanna...are you the the alright?" Starfire asked, very much concerned for her new friend.

"O-o-of cours-se S-starfire. I-I-I just rem-m-bered a j-joke that Beast B-b-o-oy told me." Zatanna laughs out.

As Beast Boy strokes the back of her knee, he can hear the defeated magical girl laughing as she yanks her leg out of his hands, but causes her to hit her knee on the table.

"Ooooouch." Zatanna winced.

"Are you alright, Z-Girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Just a...sore knee." She replied.

"Want me to carry you to your room, Zee?" Beast Boy offered.

Zatanna gave him a glare as she chants "Leeh eenk" as her knee starts healing. "That's better."

'Maybe Beasty knows what he is doing after all.' Zatanna ponders, as she plots her next plan to tease Beast Boy.

Zatanna scoots closer to Beast Boy as she sets her next plan into action. Zatanna sets her hand on Beast Boy's knee, and starts to run it up his thigh.

'Oh shit!' Beast Boy's eyes start to bug out. 'She is really stepping up her A-game now.'

As Zatanna pulled her hand back, Beast Boy's monkey tail, which appears, sneak beside Zatanna as it brushes up her thigh.

'A tail, huh?' Zatanna thought as she felt a tingle sensation of Beast Boy's tail heading straight to her midriff. She grabbed the tail, making Beast Boy flinch as he pulls it back.

They both stare at each other as they mentally declared 'It's on!'

Beast Boy uses his tail to grab Zatanna's wrist and hold it to the chair as his right hand starts to caress her thighs.

"You shouldn't have started this." Beast Boy comments in a hushed tone so only she would hear.

Zatanna felt a jolt from Beast Boy rubbing her thighs, as she smirks 'Well played, but you forgot one thing, Beasty.'

"Egnahc otni nettik." she chants as Beast Boy changed into kitten, as Zatanna's hands are free.

'OK, now your asking it.' the green kitten thought as he steps down on the floor and starts licking Zatanna's foot.

As Beast Boy in his kitten form starts licking Zatanna's bare stockings feet, she physically has to restrain herself from gasping at the contact.

'Maybe a kitten wasn't the best idea.' Zatanna thought as each lick sent shivers down her spine.

"Friend Zatanna are you still the alright?" Starfire asks her friend.

"Yes Star, just finished my meal." Zatanna states as her's and Beast Boy's plates were empty "Well, time for me to go, see ya!" she said as she picks up both plates, and the green kitten, as she went out before putting the dishes away.

As Zatanna ran down the halls, she went straight to her room as she held onto the green kitty "Well Gar, you've won this round."

The green kitten changed into Beast Boy as he smiles "Yeah, I guess." Zatanna lay on her bed face down as she felt tired after the day.

"You look tensed." Beast Boy states.

"Yeah, just ran across the hall while grabbing you when you licked my feet." Zatanna states, as she realizes that she forgot her heels 'Oh no.' she thought as Beast Boy gave a smirk.

"Oh yes." Beast Boy teases as he grabs Zatanna's uncovered feet and begins to tickle them.

"G-G-Gaaaar!" Zatanna giggles as she quite frankly enjoys the touch of the green boy's hands on her feet. 'Please suck on them.' Zatanna mentally wishes.

"Consider this revenge at the shoe store." he said as he loves the hearing of Zatanna's laughter, as he ran his fingers on her silky soles. Then he lifts them up and starts tickling the back of her knees.

"Gyaah!" Zatanna yelps as she crackles. Beast Boy soon wraps her legs as he gazed at her feet.

"You have lovely feet, Zee." he comments as he began to suck on her toes and lick her soles, causing Zatanna to shiver as she felt his tongue on her toes.

"Oh god, Gar." Zatanna moans as she resists the urge to touch herself. "Yeees. Suck on my toes." Zatanna groans as she peers down at the green hand that she feels moving up her leg to her black bottoms. 'Should I stop this? We both want it, but are we both ready for it?'

"God I love your legs Zee." Beast Boy grunts as he starts kissing Zatanna all over her feets and up to her legs and thighs. "Just perfect."

'Come on Zee, tell him that that's enough for the night.' Zatanna thinks as she feels Beast Boy's fingers tugging at the waistban of her tights.

She uses what's left of her will power on her legs as she uses them to wrap Gar's head and shove him between her legs as his eyes were towards hers as she smiles "Do you want me to turn you into a mouse?" she inquires as she rustles his hair as he nodded no "Then restrain yourself, mister." she scolds as she pull Beast Boy up towards her as she place him to rest on her bosom "Now stay with me for a while, rest a little."

"You got it Zee." Beast Boy mutters as they both suddenly feel very tired. "I'll just stay and rest for a few minutes and then I...I'll go back to my room and sleeeep." Beast Boy comments as he yawns. "See...you tomorrow." Beast Boy mutters as he fals asleep on the already sleeping magician girl's breast.

Unaware of the two, a camera phone snapped as a certain redhead flew towards her room as a smile creep across her face 'They're so cute together, I can't wait to show Robin and Cyborg this, it's too cute.'

**/**

**Oh Starfire, you know how to make a sweet moment for BB/Zee. Anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own BB, Zee, or anything else mentioned in this fic**

**Enjoy**

**/**

At the bathroom, Beast Boy was standing in front of the mirror as he is brushing his teeth when out of the corner of his eye he sees the figure of a very feminine leg phasing through the restroom door.

'Well that's new.' Beast Boy thought as he walked towards the leg and thigh. The leg itself was moving seductively, which arouses Beast Boy to get closer to it.

Beast Boy was about to touch it when he saw the leg was phasing out of the room, so he did the next thing that came to mind; Beast Boy with lightning quick speed reached out, grabbed the ankle, slipped the heel out of its foot, and started tickling the foot of the opposing leg.

"Wait! No! Dammit, Beasty. Stop it! That tickles!" Beast Boy heard the screaming voice of Zatanna through the walls; thanking god that none of the other Titans were presently home to hear the magician's powerful set of lungs. Her leg was wiggling as he keeps tickling her foot.

He then pulls the full leg towards him as he begins to rub the stocking clad thigh "Smooth as ever, Zee." Beast Boy comments as he caress Zatanna's leg.

"Thank you Gar, but you better give me back my leg." Zatanna orders in a breathless voice as she feels Beast Boy's lips and tongue of her toes as he sucks on them. "Oooh Gar."

"What...was...your...plan...Zee?" Beast Boy inquires as he takes the magician girl's toes from his mouth and leaves a trail of kisses of her leg.

"Didn't have...ooooh a plan. I-I juuust wanted to tease you." Zatanna answers as she moans from the touch of the green Titan.

"Guess...it didn't...go as planned." Beast Boy states as he leaves trails of kisses on Zatanna's leg as he rolled the stocking down so he can kiss the bare thigh of her leg.

Zatanna bit her lip as she breathes heavily "You ever considered bondage?" she asked which caused Beast Boy to stop kissing her leg 'Don't stop.'

"Hmm, you mean like tying you up and put you in stocks kind of stuff?" Beast Boy inquires as Zatanna's foot wiggled up and down meaning yes "Then I'll have some fun with that idea."

"I think I will too." Zatanna replied as her heartbeat picks up and breathing slows as she feels the changeling's lips stop at the door. 'Damn this door!' She curses as she bites her lips.

"It appears we can't go any further. The door stops our fun." Beast Boy comments as he runs his fingers down the lone leg as he hears Zatanna groan with lust and frustration.

"Damn this door!" Zatanna curses as she bangs her fist against it. "Just let go of me and I can take my leg back. So we can continue our fun."

"Alrighty, Zee." Beast Boy told her as he let the leg go as it phases back out to the door.

As Zatanna brings her leg back in, she noticed that Beast Boy took her stocking and high heel as the green Titan came out with those items to give to her.

"Thanks." Zatanna told him as she walks to her room.

"Wait Zee!" Beast Boy calls out. "Do you want to go on that date now!?"

Zatanna stops mid step as she hears what the Titan behind her is asking. She turns around to face the man and she smiles. "Are you finally asking me out Gar?"

Beast Boy smiles as he feels his confidence rise at the magician girl's smile and he nods his head yes.

"Then take me to the Spinelli's restaurant at Jump Central. Make sure you wear something casual." Zatanna told him as she leans closer to him "I know I will wear something for your taste, it's always hot in California."

Beast Boy blushed as he feels like butterflies ran out of his stomach. His crush just accepted a date with him, _the_ Beast Boy!

"Sweet." Beast Boy said dreamily, as Zatanna giggled at his dreamy face.

"By the way when we are out just call me Justine Flanner." Zatanna states before she walks off.

'Justine Flanner? Why does that name sound so familiar?' Beast Boy thinks as he walks off to his room.

/

Beast Boy or should I say Garfield Logan walks into the common room to see 'Justine Flanner' sitting on the couch as she waits her him to arrive, but she had blue hair and slightly tanner skin.

"Wow Justine." Garfield comments as he wolf whistles as he sees his date in a short black dress that shows a appropiate amount of clevage and her long smooth legs. "By the way, why Justine Flanner? I know that name, but I just can't place it."

Justine blushes as she softly giggles. "I'm a big Kim Possible fan." She admits as Garfield's eyes shine bright in recognition.

"Maybe I should've been Ron for Halloween." Garfield jokes as he smiles at the blue hair girl as he extends his hand to her.

Justine grabs Garfield's hand as she gives him a sly smile and accidentally presses her breast to his chest as she stands back up.

"Then I hope you don't mind a little Rongo because this hair will never be red." Zatanna states as she kisses Garfield on the lips.

Garfield chuckles as the kiss ends and they walk hand and hand up to the garage so they can teleport to the resuarant.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Garfield asks as he is nervous about teleporting all the to the other side of the city.

"Yes. I've done longer teleportations before." Zatanna anwers as she gives Garfield's hand a reassuring squeeze.

The two teleports outside of the tower and are now at the Spinelli's restaurant downtown at Jump central.

"We're here." Zatanna said as she look down and saw Garfield holding her legs when they teleport.

"Gar, you can let go now." Zatanna told him as she rubs his hair.

"Don't wanna, I like it down here." Gar replied as he rubs his head on her legs.

"Don't make me cast a spell on you." She told him as Gar gets up but for only to lift her up over the shoulder "Hey!"

"Sorry, but if I need to get up then I'm taking you with me." Garfield comments as an elder couple looks at them and laugh.

"Oh Jay don't you remember when we were like that?" An elderly woman with snow white hair asks as she leans her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I remember Joan. In fact I'm still like that." Jay replies as he kisses his wife's head right before he picks her up bridal style and uses his superspeed to zoom away.

Gar and Zee made it to the entrance to Spinelli's as Gar puts Zee back down as she pulls her skirt down.

"Welcome to Spinelli's, how may I take your order?" asked the slim girl with red pigtails, big glasses, and buckteeth, as her name tag reads "Gretchen."

"I had reservations for two, please." Zatanna replied "Under the name Justine Flanners."

"Alright, you got table 6." Gretchen repsond as she calls out to someone named Vince to help lead the couple to their table.

"If you two will just wait a waiter will be here in a few minutes." Vince states as he takes off.

"This is a nice place?" Garfield comments as he looks around.

"Yeah it is. In fact I know the two owners of this place." Justine responds as she flashes a quick smile as a waiter shows up.

"Hello my name is Gus, and I will be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you two off with some drinks before you order your food?" Gus greets as he takes out his notebook.

"I'll have some water thank you." Garfield answers as he turns to Justine.

"Water for me too please." Justine replies as she smiles and winks at Garfield.

"I will have that as soon as possible." Gus comments before he walks off and by strange luck one of the owners come to the table.

"Justine? What are you doing in Jump City?" TJ or Theordore Detweiler greets as he recongizes Zatanna's secret identity from all the times she would come to his New York and Gotham restruants.

"Hey TJ. I'm actually moved her and am on a date." Justine answers as she looks round. "Wheres Spinelli? You two are always together?"

"Spins at home. She is pregnant again." TJ answers with great pride.

"Again!? What is this the sixth one?" Justine asks in shock.

"Actually it's numbers six and seven. We're having twins." TJ informs with ever greater pride.

"Well damn that's great TJ." Justine comments as she runs her foot up Garfield's leg.

"Thanks Just. We are very happy." TJ responds as he looks to another guest. "The mayor is here so if you excuse me."

As the owner left, Gar comments "You must've known a lot of people." he said as he moves his hand to stroke Zee's foot.

"I travelled a lot." Justine replied as she retrace her foot away "Sometimes it gets lonely when you travel."

"Ever thought of getting a traveling buddy?" Gar asked as Gus came back with his and Zee's water as they told him thank you. They then ordered some veggie soup together, with bread.

"I guess I can hit the road with you." Justine told him "As my handsome assistant."

"I like that." Gar states as he drinks his soup.

"Ever done traveling before?" Justine asks as she gets a spoonful of her soup.

"Yes. Before I joined the Doom Patrol and found Megan I was a drifter. Just trying to find the next meal or simply trying to escape the weather." Garfield answers as he notices the look of pity that his date was giving him. "I don't need pity Justine. It was all a learning experience, and it can't be changed now."

Zee looked at Gar as she place her hand on her cheek "You are very interesting, Gar; no matter what everything is thrown at you, you've always fight back with a smile."

"Hey, someone's gotta be the happy go-lucky dude in the group." Garfield told her "Rob's the lone-wolf, Star's the kind girl with heart, Cy's the big smart guy, I'm the hot shot, and your the beautiful girl."

"And what about Raven?" Justine asked, but she does it to be friendly not because she actually cares.

"She was the quite girl." Garfield answers as he takes a piece of his bread and dips it in his soup. "Why do you ask?"

"I just met her before when she tried to seek help from the Justice League." Justine responds as she looks down at her soup and suddenly feels shameful.

"You knew Raven?" Gar asked her as he looked at her.

Justine sigh as she told Gar "Well, when she seeks help, my dad, before he wore the helmet of faith, convinced the League to not trust her. I didn't know why then but now I know why, but she didn't seem like a bad person."

"She wasn't, in fact she was a pretty cool person once you got to know her." Garfield comments as he takes the last bit of his bread, and works on his soup.

"I hope she doesn't hold a grudge against my father, or me." Justine comments.

"I'm sure she won't hate you for what your father did. Though she does hold grudges against people I can list." Gar states "Dr. Light, Malchior, Mallah, Terra, Mumbo, Blood, Slade, her own father," he then looked at Justine nervously "But I'm sure with you, it's all bygons be bygons."

"I hope so." Zee replied as she smirked "So, do you have crushes on any superheroine?"

"Um, well what's yours?" Gar asked her first.

"Martian Manhunter." Zee admits as Gar almost spat his drink, luckily he swallowed.

"You got a crush on uncle J'ohn?" Gar asked her.

"Maybe I got a thing for green men." Zatanna admitted "Now tell me your crush?"

"There is one. She is a magic base heroine." Garfield starts as he sees Justine nod her head to ccontinue. "She is very attractive, and has amazing legs." Another nod. "Madame Xanadu."

"No way!" Justine exclaimed as she smiled "Madame Xanadu's like my favorite sorceress. I can see why you like her."

"Yeah, and I can see why you like Martian Manhunter." he replied as the both of them laughed as they enjoy their evening.

"You know what else we should do when we get back, Gar?" Justine asked him.

"What?" Gar replied as Justine whispered into his ear as the red haired boy blushes as he smiled "We should do it now."

"Agreed." Justine respond as they both payed for their food as they leave the restaurant. They both got out of their disguises as Zatanna teleports her and Beast Boy back to the tower.

**/**

**Like the Recess cameos? Well then let me know on the comments below.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anything else from DC**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Zatanna had bought some equipment for their little "game." Zatanna only wears her green two piece bikini as she lay onto a table as she chants "Deffuc em." as a pair of cuffs cuffed her whist together as her arms are raised over her head, and her feet are placed in stocks as she is blindfolded.

Beast Boy, meanwhile, was carrying some equipment. Some rope for bondage, a large pink feather, lotion, and a brush.

"Feeling comfortable, Zee?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yep, are you ready, B?" Zatanna replied and asked him.

"Yes." Beast Boy answers as he drops his equipment onto the dresser before he picks up the large pink feather and walks over to the handcuffed girl.

"So what are you going to do first?" Zatanna asked, but only to receive a slap to her bottom in response.

"You will only speak when spoken to." Beast Boy playfully orders as she caresses the magician's butt cheeks. "Understand?"

"Yes sir." Zatanna answers as she shivers in delight.

"Do you know what this is Zatanna?" Beast Boy asks as he runs the feather from Zatanna's foot to her thigh tickling her.

"Hehehe...brush sir." Zatanna answers and gets spanked again.

"Wrong. It's the feather." Beast Boy states as he runs the feather down her other leg.

Zatanna giggled at the feeling of the feather running up and down on her leg. She laughed more when she feels the feather running on her feet as she twitch her body. She then laughed more when Beast Boy tickles her naval of her flat stomach, and her armpits, as she laughed for a good 20 minutes.

"Now, I wonder if I placed the feather down here?" he placed the feather to where her black bikini bottoms were.

Zatanna panics as she used the safe word "Cabbage!"

"Your safe for now, Zee." Beast Boy told her as he use some lotion in his hands as he rubs it with Zatanna's feet.

"Mmmm that's much better Gar." Zatanna moans as she feels her body loosen as the green boy by her feet work his magic on her feet, arches, heels and toes. "You should open up a massage palar."

"Na. These hands work only for me and whoever I'm with." Beast Boy replied as he moves to Zatanna's other foot which causes her to moan even more. "Seems like somebody likes what happeneing to her."

Zatanna felt like she's going to get wet when Beast Boy press his fingers in between her toes, as she felt her moist feet being massaged by the green titan 'Am I actually turned on by this?' she thought in wonder "Guess my leeegs aren't your only fetish?"

"What can I say? You got cute feet." Beast Boy comments as he moves on to her legs and thighs.

Zatanna moaned as she can feel Beast Boy's hands all over her legs. Now she really feels like she wants to get wet.

"Gar...field." she called out to him as she pants.

"Yeah, Zee?" Beast Boy replied as he rubs Zatanna's thigh.

"Your...going...to...make me...wet." she pant as she breathes heavily.

"That's the idea my lady." Beast Boy respond as he lays a trail of kisses from Zatanna's upper thigh to her bottom.

"Oooooh my gooood Gaar. Give me a hickie." Zatanna moans out as she feels Beast Boy's tongue on her butt, lower back, and upper thighs.

"Where do you want it?" Beast Boy inuires as he removes his lips from the magician's cheeks and gives the girl a bite mark.

"Aaaahhh Gaaaar!" Zatanna screams in pleasure and pain as she feels the green Titan remove his teeth from her flesh as he laps at the blood at the mark with his tongue.

Zatanna moans as she can feel Beast Boy licking the bite mark he put on her but as she can feel his tongue licking her thigh.

"Mmmm, Gar." Zatanna swoons as Beast Boy gets up to go and get some more objects for their little S&amp;M game, as he picks up a brush.

"What are yo-oooo." Zatanna moans as Beast Boy uses the brush to spank her.

"Is this fun my sweet?" Beast Boy asked Zatanna as he runs the brush up the center of her back making her shiver.

"Y-Yes." Zatanna answers as she smiles to herself. "So much fun."

"What else can we do?" Beast Boy comments as he brings the brush back down Zatanna's back and runs it on her inner thighs maker her moan.

"Grmmmm." Zatanna moans as the brushes slip across her panty covered body. "Please kiss me." She breathlessly begs the green Titan.

"Well I will, but you gotta earn it." Beast Boy told her as he digs his finger in Zatanna's panty strap as he pulls the wedge up, causing a wedgie in Zatanna's butt.

"Aaaaaah, it's digging in my butt." Zatanna moans as she can feel Beast Boy's hand on her ass as he gives it a massage.

"First, I put some lotion on your ass, and then I whup it with a crop." Beast Boy told her as he rubs lotion onto Zatanna's ass as he makes it moist. He then picks up the crop as he swat it onto her bum.

"Ah!" Zatanna yelped in pleasure.

"Gotta beg for some kisses, Zee." Beast Boy told her as he spank her with the crop.

"Y-You should beeeeg for my kisses." Zatanna moans as Beast Boy caresses her butt before he spanks her again. "Ah!"

"What was that Zee?" Beast Boy asks as he spanks her two more times.

"Ah! Arrrrg." Zatanna groans as she feels herself leaking onto her panties. "Oh god Gar I'm so wet right now. Please kiss me. I beg of you!" She begs and pleads with the Titan as she licks her lips as she simmers in her desire.

"Hmm." Beast Boy starts as he runs his fingers along the magician's panty covered lips. "I think I can do that." He comments as he places a quick kiss on her panties.

Zatanna did a loud moan as Beast Boy pecks her panties, as she can feel his lips onto hers.

"There, I hope your good." Beast Boy said as he caress Zee's legs as he reach for the foot "Now a for a little tickling."

Without warning, Beast Boy ran his fingers onto Zatanna's feet, which causes Zee to giggle in delight as she shakes herself from the sensation.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" Zatanna burst into laughter, as Gar tickles her feet, and then moves to her legs, as well as her rib "NOHOHOHOHO! She shouts as her breast jiggles when Beast Boy tickles her armpits, and then moves back to her feet "PLEAHEHEHEHEASE!"

"You have such lovely breast Zee." Beast Boy comments as he stops tickling the tied girl and her laughter dies down.

"W-What?" Zatanna asks as sher blushes at the compliment. 'Nobody has ever said that before.'

"Would you mind if I had a taste?" Beast Boy questions as his eyes stare into hers. Zatanna only nods her head yes as the green Titan pulls the bikini top off of her body.

Beast Boy lowers his head until his lips claim contact with Zatanna's breast as he gives her a soft sensual kiss that makes the girl gasp.

"Ooooh Gaar." Zatanna moans as she arches her back to give Beast Boy better access. "This...feels great." She gasps as she feels the green boy's hands run down her stomach.

"It's about to get better." Beast Boy comments as he retracts his lips from Zatanna's breast which leads her to whimper at the lost of his lips, but starts to moan again as he leaves a trail of kisses from her breasts down to her feet.

"Ooh Gaaaar." Zatanna moans as she can feel Beast Boy's lips sucking on her toes.

"So...beautiful." Beast Boy whispered as he trace the arches of Zee's foot as he dig his fingers onto her feet.

"BAHAHAHA!" Zatanna laughed some more as her door opens to reveal Starfire wandering in.

"Friend Beast Boy, why is Friend Zatanna tied up and why are you tickling her feet?" Star asked innocently as Beast Boy and Zatanna blushed cherry red when Star came in.

"It's all a part of a game...YEAH! It's called pet the pussy. Yeah that it!" Beast Boy improvises before he starts blushing. "I know, why don't you go play with Robin!"

Starfie's eyes light up at the chance to play a new game with her boyfriend so she quickly hugs Beast Boy and Zatanna making them blush even more before she flies out to meet up with Robin in the gym.

"Close call." Zatanna comments "But I think it's about time we finish thihihihihis!" She crackled as Beast Boy stroke her toes.

"Alright, we can finish this so you can dress up." Beast Boy replied as he stops tickling when he proceeds to untie Zatanna.

"We should probably leave before Robin comes looking for us." Beast Boy comments as he gets one final look at Zatanna's bare chest before she uses a spell to get her uniform on.

"What 'us?' You're the one who told Starfire to play a very adult game with Robin. He'll come looking for you." Zatanna respond as she giggles as she notices the buldge in Beast Boy's pants. "I had a great time today." She comments as she throws her arms around the chnageling's neck and gives him a quick kiss. "I might be left wanting more, but I can wait until we advance in our relationship."

Beast Boy smiled as he respond "Can't wait."

"Lluf gnihtolc." Zatanna chants as she wears a blue tank top and black short shorts on as she and Beast Boy walked out of the room to head for the common room.

/

Robin was working out in the gym when Starfire came rushing in and demanded for him to be in his room in ten minutes time, and that's what has him walking to his room where he promised to meet his girlfriend. Robin enters his room and stops and is shocked to see the Titans very own Tamaranean princess wearing only her pink thong as she has her hands tied above her hands and her feet tied together.

"S-S-Star...w-what's going on?" Robin questions as he uses all of his might to not faint as his eyes follow every curve of Starfire's body.

"We are going to play the pet the pussy game that Friend Beast Boy was playing with Friend Zatanna." Starfire answers as she opens her legs. "Friend Beast Boy suggested that I play with you."

Robin only stands as he ponders on what to do. One part of him wants to leave and kick Beast Boy's ass while the other side and the one thats winning so far wants to just run up and ravage his near naked girlfriend until she screams his name.

**/**

**A great way to end the chapter.**

**Next chapter I promise you will get more kinkier. The more chapters further, the sexier and steamier it gets.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Beast Boy, Zatanna, or anything else in the DC Cartoons.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Beast Boy was in the Titans library scrowering book throught book looking for animals that were thought to have magical abilities or a higher connection with the magical plain.

"I can't seem to find much on this front, but maybe I can find some mythical form to take as my own." Beast Boy comments as he starts to put all of the books from the pile he collected away and get a new stack of books. "Centaurs? Minotaur? Hydra? These could be useful if I can in fact transform into them." He states as he takes a seat and starts rummonging throught the books, eyes picking up every detail.

"Hey, Gar." Zatanna greets as she enters the library in blue short daisy dukes that reaches above her thighs and shows parts of her hips, a hot pink tank top that reaches just below her belly button, and flip flops showing her green polished toes. 'Is he actually reading? I've never seen him read before.'

"Hey Zee how are you d..." Beast Boy greets as he voice dies off as his eyes set on the curvy body of the Mistress of Magic in short shorts, a tank top, flipflops...and nothing else. 'Just go back to reading.' He orders himself, but his eyes aren't quick to follow said order.

'Good he's looking.' Zatanna thinks as she bends down to pick up a book and examines it while her back side is right in Beast Boy's eye sight. 'Although I feel kind bad about this. What if he is doing something important? Maybe I should ask him what he is doing before I tease him.' She thinks as she puts the book back and makes her way to the couch that her favorite boy to spend time with is staring longeling at her. 'I hope he isn't doing something important.'

Beast Boy snaps out of his funk when Zatanna takes a seat by him with their knees touching. "H-Hi, Zee. What can I do to...for, for you?" He asked as Zatanna giggles.

"Well that all depends on what you are doing?" Zatanna answers as she looks to her green lover.

"I'm researching any potential mythological animals that I'm looking for." He told her as he shows pictures of centaurs and Ceberus.

"Sounds like a good plan." Zatanna replied as she place her leg on top of his.

"So what are you doing here in the titans library?" Beast Boy asked as he rubs Zee's thigh 'Smooth.'

"Well I was going to tease you, but I saw you reading so I came over to make sure that you won't be doing something important." Zatanna answers as she relaxes against the couch as the green boy crasses her thigh.

"And?" Beast Boy states as the magician looks on in confusion.

"And what?" Zatanna inquires.

"I'm I doing something too important for you to tease me?" Beast Boy questions as he eyes never leave the book and his hand never leaves her thigh.

"Yes, but I can just find a book and then we can read together." Zatanna answers as she looks at all of the books. "Could you give me a lift? I think I see a book I can read." She asks as she stands up.

"Sure." Beast Boy replied as he places his book on the couch and follows his lover to the shelve.

Zatanna stops by at section W-Z shelves as she points up "That book over there."

"That high up?" Beast Boy inquires as Zatanna nodded.

"So, care to give me a lift?" She asked him.

"Sure thing, Zee." Beast Boy said as he crouch down for the daisy duke wearing girl walks behind him as she raise her legs up and place them on the changeling's shoulders. Beast Boy held her legs as Zee's thighs are between his head. He then got up with Zatanna sitting on his shoulders.

"Ooh, that's high enough." Zatanna cooed as she can feel Beast Boy's hands holding her bare legs 'I knew wearing daisy dukes would get to him.'

'I thought she said she wasn't going to tease me?' Beast Boy thinks as he moves his hands higher on Zatanna's thighs to steady her. "What book are you getting?" He asks the girl as he feels the heat from her body on the the back of his head and his shoulders.

Zatanna uses her left hand to grab Beast Boy's jaw to further steady herself as she uses her right hand to reach for a book that said 'World Book on Animals.' "This one. It should be a good read." She answers as she uses her feet to rub Beast Boy's chest and abs. "Now back to the couch." She orders as the changeling chuckles.

"Hang tight." Gar told her as he walks towards the couch while holding Zatanna as he place her down gently onto the couch. He sits beside her as he picks her legs up and place them on his lap "So what book did you get?"

"World Book of Animals." She replied as she can feel her green lover's hand caressing her feet to her calves 'So good.'

"It's a nice read, Zee." he told her as he smiled at the magician "But you know, I just thought up of a position we can do while reading."

"And what's that, Gar?" Zatanna inquires as Beast Boy spread her legs up as he lie down on Zee's daisy duke shorts with her legs wrapped around his head.

"Much better." he said as he rest his head on Zatanna's daisy dukes.

And so they both read like that for several hours when Zatanna came across an interesting fact about cats.

Looking up from her book she sits up and looks at Beast Boy's crotch while she asks. "Your penis isn't barbed it is?"

Beast Boy chokes on the air as he blushes and looks up at Zatanna. "What! No of course not! Why would you even ask that!?"

Zatanna looks at her like like he's an idiot and blows him a kiss. "No reason babe, just making sure that we can actually have sex without having to worry about you having a barbed dick."

"Damn cats." Beast Boy mutters as he scrowls which makes the magician giggles and caress his hair with her free hand.

Beast Boy would then move sideways as he turns over to the left as he yawns "Getting tired there, Gar?" Zatanna asked as she feels her lover wrapping his arms around her legs as he snuggle them "C'mon Gar, let my legs go."

"Just for a little while." he replied as he licks Zee's inner thigh which makes the magician girl shiver in delight.

Zatanna shivers as she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning. "I thought we agreed to read?" She asks her lover as her hands subconsciously find her breasts as she squeezes them.

"We've been reading for hours." Beast whines. "Hmm Tastes like blackberries." He comments as he flips his body so that his head is on the dark hair girl's pelvis and he sees the girl fondeling herself. "If you really want to see if my dick is barbed then why don't we go to my room?"

"Staeb s'yob deb." Zatanna casts her spell as the two of them teleports away.

/

"Have anybody seen Zatanna or Beast Boy?" Robin asks as Cyborg sees his leader and friend with hickie marks all over his face. "What is so funny!?"

"AHAHAHAHAH Y-YOUR F-FA-A-ACE AHAHAHAHAH!" Cybrog comments as he starts to laugh uncontrollably. "WHAT HAPPENED!? AHAHAHAH"

"Nothing. Just me and Star trying out something new." Robin response. In truth, Robin and Starfire had been playing 'pet the pussy' while in some and most cases, Star's the master and Robin's the slave "But have you seen Beast Boy and Zatanna? It's been pretty quiet around here without those two."

Cyborg died down his laughter as he wipes his tear "Maybe they went to somewhere private."

/

In Beast Boy's room, Beast Boy pulled his pants up after Zatanna check to see if his schlong is barbed. To say the least, she was quite shocked when she blushed.

"Wow...I mean wow." Zatanna gawked as she measured how long his own dick was.

"Yep, are you satisfied now, hot legs?" Beast Boy asked as he sits beside her.

Zatanna nodded as Beast Boy tries to snap her out of it, but no response. He then lift her foot up as he tickled her foot, causing a reaction of laughter from Zatanna.

"St-o-o-op!" She crackled as Beast Boy stops. He then turns her over and has her under his arms with her daisy duke covered ass in view "What are you going to do, spank me?" She asked as she can feel his fingers tracing on the back of her legs to the edge of her shorts.

"Tempted. Very tempted, but I don't think we need the other Titans rushing in here when they hear you screaming my name." Beasgt Boy answers which makes Zatanna experience a mini orgasim at the thought, and her fluid flood out of her body onto her shorts and her lover's hand. 'Wow. Did she just cum?' "Zatanna can I ask you a question?"

Zatanna lifts her head to look at her lover as she feels his fingers by her pussy that she knows he knows that she came on him.

"Of course, Garfield." Zatanna replies as she uses her left hand to caress his cheek.

"A-Are we dating? I mean I know that we are lovers, and have gone on a date...but are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Beast Boy questions as he feels the magician move off of his knees. 'Oh no! I fucked it all up! Why did I...she's on my lap.' He thinks as he feels his lover straddle his waist as her bottom rests on his groin.

"Do you want to?" Zatanna inquires as she keeps her face neautral just to mess with the changeling.

"Yes." Beast Boy answers as she fears the worst. 'Please don't reject me.'

"Then you better start asking me." Zatanna playfully warns as she narrows her eyes at her lover.

Beast Boy gulps as he blurt out the words "Would you like to be my girlfriend, Zee?" He asked which earns him a kiss from the magician's lips.

"That's all I needed to hear." Zatanna whispered "Now take my daisy dukes off so I can clean the cum off of me, and then I want you. To. Lick. My. Pussy." She told him as she saw the red face of her green lover.

"Y-You got it, Zee." Beast Boy stammers as he unbuttons and pulls off Zatanna's daisy duke shorts, as she wears black panties. He place his fingers on them as he tickles her soft pantie covered lips, making her cum some more.

"Oooooh yeeesss." Zatanna moans as she place her hands on the back of Beast Boy's head as she pulls him down between his legs "Lick the cum off of me, you Beast." she demands.

"Yes, mistress." Beast Boy respond as he licks the cum off from her inner thighs as she moans in pleasure.

"Thaaat's it." Zatanna moans as her new boyfriend had licked her clean off her cum and focuses his attention on her pussy as she feels his tongue enter her lower lips as she gasps. "That's right. You don't even have to be told."

Beast Boy growls at her words as he is not liking how his girlfriend is speaking to him, and he gets an idea and smirks. "Beg." He growls as he pulls away from the mistress of magic's pussy.

"What? Come on, Beasty, continue more." Zee seductively said as she rubs her thighs for him.

"Nope, unless you beg." Beast Boy told her which Zatanna gives a look of submission 'Perfect.'

"Please Garfield? I want more of that ravaging tongue!" Zatanna beg as she pulls his shirt towards her.

"I don't know, Zee, but your toes over there always taste good." Beast Boy comments as he held Zatanna's ankle as he licks behind her feet "Blueberry nail polish, nice." he said as he continues licking, making her giggled and moan from the wetness of his tongue.

"P-p-please, Beast Boy." Zatanna begs as she feels the tongue slobbering on the sole of her foot.

"Alright, alright I will. Just quit begging it unbecoming." Beast Boy teases as he trails his tongue up her leg and thighs.

Zatanna is about to chew out her boyfriend when the words die in her throat as they turn to moans and a gasp when she feels the wet sensation of Beast Boy's long cat like tongue starts lapping at her pussy.

"You like that don't you?" Beast Boy asks as he already knows the answer as he looks up at the blissful look on Zatanna's face.

"Y-Yes I do so stop talking. You'll gonna make me a very happy girl." Zatanna answers in a breathless voice as she arches her back as she moans. "You are so good at this. You've eaten a girl's pussy before?"

"Haha no it's all my instincts." Beast Boy answers as he winks at the moaning girl.

/

"Where is Friend Beast Boy and Friend Zatanna? Friend Megan and the other Young Justice team stopped by to visit." Starfire informs as she let Miss Martian, Superboy, Kalder, Kid Flash, Artemis, Blue Beetle, and Impulse made it to the Tower for Thanksgiving.

"We came with snacks." Impulse states holding a bag of snacks with him.

"So where is the cute couple?" Kid Flash asked Robin and Cyborg.

"That's what we would like to know, last we checked they were together at the Library." Robin states, wondering where those two are.

"AAAAHH GGGOOOODD GGAAAARRR!" They all hear a loud scream of the magican girl in question as everybody blushes, but Megan looks like she is going to have a long talk with a certian girlfriend of her brother.

"I'll be right back." Megan comments, but her boyfriend stops her.

"Let them finish so nobody gets...too embarassed." Superboy suggest as he attempts to calm the Martian.

"Yeah, I have the turkey prepared for the oven. Let's set up the place and watch some football." Cyborg told as he and Superboy went to set up the tables with Impulse's help.

"Alright, I'll talk to them after Thanksgiving dinner." Megan states.

"Talk to us about what, sis?" Beast Boy asked as he and Zatanna, fully clothed, just came in as they walk towards the common room.

"Oh, Meg was going to talk to you two about the moaning we've just heard." Wally states, as Artemis nudge his sides "Ow."

Artemis then turns to Zatanna as she asked her "We're so going to have a girl talk about this."

Zatanna and Beast Boy stop dead in their tracks as they both blush madly.

"Shit." Beast Boy whispers to himelf.

"And that was just your tongue." Zatanna whispers to her boyfriend forgetting about Superboy in the room.

"That was just his tongue!?" Superboy questions in shock out loud as Miss Martian faints.

**/**

**Looks like Beast Boy and Zatanna are now official! What will our favorite pair do next? Stay tuned.**

**Also check out my new fics "St. Murakami Love Story" and "The Beastly Rider of Vengeance."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anything else from DC**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Around December, it was Christmas time around the Tower as the Titans start celebrating the holidays. Beast Boy is sadden that it's the winter season as Jump begins to snow, meaning Zatanna has to cover her legs up when they go out. Luckily, it's warm in the tower as the heat is making the magician girl hot.

Beast Boy was just looking at some catalogs on what to give his girlfriend. He searched through something.

'Hmm, maybe if I can give her a pair of fishnets.' He thought as Zatanna came in wearing a blue sweater with black shorts and black stripe thigh high sock stockings.

"Hey Gar, whatcha doin?" She asked as she sits next to Beast Boy on the couch.

"Nothing much, just thinking about what to get you for Christmas." Beast Boy answers as he nervously chuckles.

"Gar!" Zatanna starts to scold her boyfriend. "Christmas is in two days and you're telling me that you haven't gotten anything yet?"

Beast Boy weakly smiles at the girl as he fails to chuckle again. "What can I say? I'm terrible at picking out gifts for people. I usually just give them all gift cards, but I know that I can't do that to you."

"Do you need a girls opinion on this? I can have Kori help you." Zatanna suggests as she crosses he legs underneath her and leans against Beast Boy's shoulder.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouts in fear. "Don't make me do that again."

"Friends, what is the matter? I heard Freind Beast Boy shouting!?" Starfire demands as she flies into the room with her starbolts ready to fire.

A devious smile form on Zatanna's lips, and her green boyfriend does not like that...not...one...bit. "Yeah we're fine Kori. But Gar was wondering if you would help him with his Christmas shopping for my gift." She states as the Tamaranean girl's eyes shine as if X'Hal had spoken to her herself. 'She looks so happy.'

"Really, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire practically shouts in her joy as she hugs the changeling with massive strength.

"Y-Yeah...Star...sure." Beast Boy gasps out in between breaths.

"I'm so happy to hear that! I was sure that after the Christmas disaster of the 2011 that niether you or Boyfriend Robin would want to go Christmas shopping with me again! Let's go!" Starfire yells as she drags the shrieking boy out of the tower through the still closed window.

"I hope this won't come back to bite me." Zatanna mumbles to herself as she gets a bad feeling in her stomach.

"What was that noise!? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW!?" Robin demands as he stops in his tracks. "W-Where's BB and Star?"

"I had Kori help Gar with buying me a gift, why?" Zatanna answers as she turns and doesn't like the petrified look on her ex's face.

"What have you done." Robin states as she clutches his stomach.

/

Hours later, Star and Beast Boy came back with lots of bags of gift wrapped presents. Starfire was simply happy that she gets to guy presents for her friends. Beast Boy on the other hand looks like he's been in a fight.

"We are here with presents!" Starfire shouts as Zatanna noticed her, as well as Robin and Cyborg.

"Poor guy." Cyborg whispered.

"At least he doesn't have to go to the hospital." Robin replied as he looks at Beast Boy's form "A therapist maybe."

"Gar, are you alright?" Zatanna asked her green boyfriend as she steps towards him, as his eyes gives out a blank traumatic stare "Gar?"

"No more. No more. No more." Beast Boy whimpers to himself over and over again as he hasn't notices that he is on the couch, or that he is back in the tower, or that his girlfriend is holding his face in her hands. "P-Pleease no more."

SLAP!

"Gar, snap out of it!" Zatanna orders as she ses the light and order come back to her boyfriend's eyes as he latches onto her like a life boat. "I at least hope you got me a good present after going through all of this. I know I did." She jokes, but the changeling doesn't laugh.

"I'll call Alfred over to talk with Beast Boy." Robin comments as he leaves to call the man who is like a grandfather to him.

"I-I...I don't remember what I got you, Zee. All I remember is eating a tofu hotdog...a-a-and then...nothing. I don't remember anything." Beast Boy states as a haunting look appears in his eyes.

"Well, I'll see what you got me when Christmas gets here." Zatanna comments as she lets Garfield to rest on her lap "Now you rest and I'll keep you company, alright?" Beast Boy gave a nod as he wraps his arms around Zatanna's legs as he lie on them. "Good boy."

Cyborg looks at Starfire with a nervous look "Care to tell me what happened to BB?"

/

Two days later, Christmas time was here as the Titans gathered around the living room to open their presents.

"A DVD Box set of all the football games ever recorded!" Cyborg exclaimed "Thanks B!"

"Your welcome, Cy." Beast Boy respond as Starfire opens her gift from Robin.

"Oh Robin, I love it!" Star shouts as she received a book based on the World of Fungus documentaries.

"Hope you like my gift as well as I love yours." Robin replied as he received a red bird sweater that lights up. Star bought that sweater so he will match with her purple cat sweater.

"So Zee, what'd you got me?" Beast Boy asked as Zatanna hands him his gift from her.

Beast Boy tears the wrapping paper as he grew a smile on his face when he received a 6 volume set of Scott Pilgrim plus the movie on DVD "Awesome Zee! I Love it as much as I love you!"

"And here is what I...ah got you." Beast Boy states in uncertainty at not knowing what he bought his girlfriend.

Zatanna quickly teers the wrapping apart and opens the box to see a gold necklace with GL3ZZ engraved into the metal. "Gar." She starts as tears brim in her eyes. "I absolutely love it." The Mistress of Magic states as she jumps into her boyfriend's arms and gives him one of the biggest kisses of his life. "I show you just how much I love it later on tonight." She whispers into his ear as he blushes and Cyborg stand up.

"I'm going to a hotel tonight." Cyborg states as he walks. "The sooner I finish soundproofing their room is the better."

"Friend Zatanna read the note in the box." Starfire suggest which makes the black hair girl look to see a note.

_The rest of your gifts are in my room. ;)_

_Love, Garfield._

"The rest?" Zee inquired.

Beast Boy chuckled as he replied "Some gifts you don't want to be shown to give while others are around."

Zatanna smirked as she holds onto Beast Boy as they teleport into his room, leaving Robin, Star, and Cyborg with the rest of the presents.

"Lets open what the other Titans gave us." Robin suggested as Starfire brings out a gift from Mas é Menos.

/

"So, where's the rest of my gifts?" Zatanna asked her green beau.

"I don't know. Star mostlikely wrote the note, so let's just think like Star." Beast Boy answers as he looks under his bed to see a rectangular box with a note on it. "I found it." He calls out and reads the note on it. "'I took the liberty of packing the gift because Friend Beast Boy didn't seem up for it.' Thanks, Star." He reads off before he chuckles as passes the first box that said 'Friend Zatanna' to his girlfriend, and kept the smaller one that had his name for himself.

They open their presents, and Beast Boy is confused when he sees a video recorder in it. "Why did she give me a video recorder? Or why did I buy myself one?" He turns to his girlfriend to notice the blush. "W-What did I buy you?"

Zatanna blushes even more as she pulls out a ball gag, bull whip, crop top, a pair of dark green thong and bra that left nothing to the imagination, and a collar that said 'Beast's Girl.' "Explain." She asked as she looks her boyfriend with a questioning stare.

"I-I don't know." Beast Boy replied as he starts to panic. "I was shopping with Starfire. You should be happy that I didn't wind up cutting somebody's or my own toe of and giving you that."

Zatanna's hard stare turns into a lustful one in an instant. "We'll gonna need three more of these collars." She states. "One that says 'Gar's Girl', 'Zatanna's Guy' and 'Justine's Guy.'" Beast Boys his head yes. "And I say we test thise objects out...but leave the camera off."

"That's a huge bargain, Zee." Beast Boy told her "I'm lucky that I'm using my own account. If Mento looks at the credit card reports from me, the Doom Patrol will start questioning my tastes."

"Well, as long as we keep this to ourselves then." Zatanna told him as she sits on his lap as she gently kisses his lips "Merry Christmas, Logan."

"Merry Christmas to you, Zee." Beast Boy replied as he kissed her back. Then they ended up having a full out make out session.

/

New Years came as the Titans decided to go to their respected homes. Robin takes Star to Gotham to celebrate the New Years, Cyborg sticks around in the Tower having hot cocoa, with his new girlfriend Sara Simms, as Beast Boy and Zatanna decides to spend New Years at Chicago with Megan, Conner, and J'onzz Jones.

"You ready, Zee?" Beast Boy asked her as he has his bags.

"Yeah I think so." Zatanna answers as they both get into their civilian disguises and enter they teleport to the garage where the t-ship is. "You got our ticket, right?"

"Yeah Zee." Garfield answers his girlfriend as he pick up her luggage as well. "They're in my right back pocket, hot legs."

"Good." Zatanna replied as she and Gar walk towards the part of the t-ship "We can both ride the cockpit."

"But how do we fit in?" Gar asked as Zee gave him a 'are you serious?' look.

"I'll be riding your lap then." she said which makes the green boy blushed.

"R-right." Gar replied as they make their way to the garage.

/

The two made it to Chicago as Gar and Zee makes it to Uncle John Jone's apartment.

"Do you think Megan will look at us the same way again after Thanksgiving, Zee?" Gar ask his girlfriend.

"I don't see why not." Zatanna respond as she blushes at the memory of the Martian walking in and saw Beast Boy fingering Zatanna in the cooch. "It's not like she actually saw anything."

"I just don't think she has gotten over the fact that her little brother is finally growing up." Garfield comments as he knocks on the door and a second later a smiling Conner answers the door. 'Wow Conner is smiling.'

"Gar, Zee it's so nice to see my future brother in-law and his future wife again." Conner greets as he hugs the two which is very out of character. "Come in, Megan and I have great news."

Gar and Zee looked at each other with questionable looks as they entered the house as John, Clark, Lois and Megan are having coffee "Garfield Mark Logan and Zatanna Zarara! You two got a lot of nerves to show up here!" Megan yelled as she's fuming, scarring the two couple.

"M-Megan, what's gotten into you?" Gar asked his adopted sister.

John chuckled as answers "Don't worry Garfield, Megan's just going through some...mood swings."

"What kind of mood swings?" Garfield nervously asks as he shares a look with Zee. 'I hope she doesn't read our minds and find out about what happened on Christmas between Zee and I.' He thinks as his sister hears, and unknowningly reads his mind.

"You two had sex!?" Megan demands as she blushes. "I swear I didn't mean to read your minds!"

"Damn it, Gar!" Zatanna curses as she blushes. "Why did you think about that!?"

"I din't mean to." Garfield defends himself as everybody loooks at them.

"Son just promise that you two will wait until your married to have children, and that means be safe or no sex." Clark states as he chuckles at their two's shocked expressions.

"Oh chill out, Clark." Lois told her husband "Let these twerps do what all American teenagers do. It's not the 80s anymore." She comments.

"Thank you, Ms. Kent." Zatanna told her.

"So what's the big news?" Gar asked as Megan told him.

"You're going to be an uncle." She told him happily which shocked the two.

"WHAT!?" Gar exclaimed as he fell onto the couch.

"That's right. Me and Megan are going to get married in two months and have a son." Conner informs them "Isn't that right, dear?"

"Or course, sweety." Megan replied as she faces Gar and Zee "AND YOU TWO BETTER NOT DO IT AT OUR WEDDING RECEPTION, GOT IT!?" She barked at them, causing Gar and Zee to shrink down.

"Yes ma'am." They replied.

Hours later, everyone watches the flat screen of the New Years ball going to be dropped. Gar and Zee are ready for the New Years as well as Megan and Conner, Clark and Lois, and John and his girlfriend Diane Meade, who just came back from the Chicago PD.

"10 seconds until New Years." Zatanna said as she held Gar's hand.

9

"I know." Garfield replies as he squezzes her hand.

8

7

6

5

4

"I love you." Zatanna states as a tear escapes her eye.

3

"I love you too." Garfield respond as he wipes the tear away and faces her.

2

1

Everybody, including our favorite couple lean in for a kiss as the new year rings in and they all feel the love.

'I'll always love you.' Garfield and Zatanna think as they return for a second, third and fourth kiss. Megan smiles as she heard their mental confessions and a tear escapes her eyes.

'They're in good hands.' Megan thins as she kisses her fiancé.

**/**

**That's it for this chapter as the next one will be a time jump! Just a few more chapters to finish.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own BB, Zee, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**This story will take place in a time skip.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Two years later.

Beast Man is sitting on the couch with Zatanna's legs on his lap while he is reading the new book on mythological creature she bought for him on their first anniversary. Beast Man turns his head from his book, and gazed upon the figure of his sleeping girlfriend, Zatanna the Mistress of Magic. Beast Man notes how she hasn't changed much since she first joined the team, sure she was more mature in both the physical and mental definition of the word, and everything pretty much remained the same, except for her black fishnet stockings that replaced her black stockings. Beast Man's eyes linger on Zatanna's fishnet covered legs as he plots his next course of action.

'This is going to be so much fun.' Beast Man devilishly smirks at Zatanna's sleeping form.

Beast Man took off his glove, and placed his fingers at the bottom of Zatanna's left calve muscle. Beast Man runs his hand slowly up Zatanna's calve, up to her leg, all the way to her most inner thigh. He drew circles on her inner thigh as Zatanna moans and whimpers in her sleep. Beast Man's senses tell him that Zatanna is about to wake up so he quickly pulls his hand away, and laced it back on her ankle, slightly massaging it.

"Don't start something you don't plan on finishing, Gar." Zatanna purrs, as she lifts her leg higher for her green lover. "Now massage me up."

Beast Man starts massaging Zatanna's foot and leg, focusing on her calve that he loves to kiss, and suck on. One hand rubbing the calve while the other rubs her arches. Several minutes goes by without either saying a single word when Zatanna speaks up.

"Gar?" Zatanna moans from Beast Man's touch.

"Yes, Zee." Beast Man replied.

"I have a show to do today; it's for a little girl's 7th birthday party, so I was wondering if you would be my rabbit for the show." Zatanna questions, while arching her back in pleasure. Sensing that Beast Man was about to object to her request, she sweetened the pot. "I'll wear that bunny girl costume that you'd always wanted me to wear."

Beast Man's only response is to pull Zatanna from her laying position, so she is now straddling his waist as they sit on the couch, faces mere inches from each other. "You got yourself a deal, hot legs. And to think I was about to say yes, when you offer the bunny girl costume."

"Good, now get your red, and white wearing ass up, and lets go." Zatanna happily exclaims as she jumps off Beast Man's lap, and runs to get her heels.

"I get to make a little girl smile and get the woman I love in a bunny girl costume...this is going to be a great day." Beast Man says to himself before he realizes that he still needs his boots on so he runs after his girlfriend because he left his boots in her room last night.

/

"Boyfriend Nightwing, why are we on the rooftop? I thought you said you had something special planned for us today?" Starfire questions as she turns to face her boyfriend and halt when she sees him on his knee holding out a small velmet box with a large diamond ring in it. "Boyfriend Nightwing...what is that?" She asks, but she does know. She simply wants to hear the words.

"Koriand'r, will you marry me?" Nightwing proposes as he feels extremely nervous.

The Tamaranean princess stares for several minutes without making a single sound or movement which doesn't put the Titan leader's mind at ease.

'Please say something, Kor. I really don't like this silence.' Nightwing thinks to himself with a grimince, when suddenly his girlfriend lets out a long, long, long, and very loud screa of joy. Apparently she was just gathering her breath.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Starfire yells her answers as she flies around the tower for the whole city to hear. "YES! YES! YYYYEEESSS! YES! YES!"

/

"Did you hear that?" Beast Man asks his girlfriend as he helps her set up her equipment at the party.

"Yeah. Is it me or does it sound like Starfire is yelling 'yes?'" Zatanna replied in a curious tone. "You think Nightwing finally proposed?"

"That could be it." Beast Man answers before he finishes setting up the equipment and turns into a Jackalope and waits for his part. 'Suck it science!'

"A jackelope, really?" Zatanna giggled as she finishes setting up for the party "I see some cars coming, be ready alright? And loose the antlers."

'You got it, babe.' Beast Boy as he sticks in as a green rabbit just as the kids comes out of the house to see the show.

"Alright, you kids can go and watch Ms. Zatanna's show while I bring cake." Said the mother of the birthday girl.

"Okay mommy." The birthday girl yells back in excitment as her eyes find Zatanna and Beast Man. "Oh my gosh! Titans!" She yells in even more excitment as she jumps up and down in her seat.

"That's right little cutie. My boyfriend Beast Man and I will be preforming a magic show for you kids today." Zatanna replied as she can't help but smike at the girl. 'I wonder what mine and Gar's children would look like?' She thinks which makes her blush and her boyfriend can smell her excitment.

'What is going on with her?' Beast Man asks himself as he turns to look at her red face.

"Alright, now sit down and let the Great Zatanna perform for little Kimberly Ann Hawkins." Zatanna told as she waves her wand with her name sparkles which makes the kids wowed in excitement.

"Now, who wants to see Beast Man disappear?" Zatanna asked as the kids nodded as well as the green Titan as she waves her wand while chanting "Dnes nam tsaeB otni stah!" as Beast Man disappears in green smoke just as she winks at her boyfriend.

"Where'd he go?" asked one of the kids as he eats the cake.

"Now where did my handsome assistant go?" Zatanna wonders as she looks around as she takes her hat off to scratch her head "Hope he's not hiding someplace else? Maybe this hat?"

Zatanna dips her hand inside her hat as she brings out a unicycle, follow by a beach ball, then the neighbor's cat, a bucket, a flock of birds, a refrigerator, Silkie, Samuel L. Jackson for some reason, and finally, a green rabbit "Found him!"

"How the hell did I get here!?" Samual L. Jackson demands before he falls into a portal. "AAAAAHH!"

"Say goodbye, Mr. Jackson." Zatana tells the kids.

"Goodbye, Mr. Jackson." The kids yells as the portal closes.

"For my next trick I will need a volunteer." Zatanna states as all of the kids lift their hands. "Yes you." She picks the birthday girl, Kimberly, who runs up to the stage and sits on the chair. "For my next trick I will make my assistant her appear out of thin air."

Tha magician places her boyfriend back in the hat, and shows the empty hat to the crowd. She then circles the girl three times while she chants some magic words. "Raeppa raG ekam." Then she pulls a green rabbit from behind the girl's back who squeels.

"Bunny!" Kimberly Ann said as she pets the green rabbit as well as the rest of the kids as he then change into a zebra "Horsey!"

"Zebra, actually." Beast corrected as the birthday girl rides onto the back of his zebra form as he slowly walks around as the kids wait for their turn for the ride.

The mother of the birthday girl walks towards Zatanna as she told her "I would like to say thank you for making this party magical for the kids and my daughter, Zatanna."

"Hey, it's like my day job rather than crime fighting." Zatanna replied as she rubs the back of her head.

"Well you two are good at that as well." The mother comments with a soft smile. "And the kids just love riding on your boyfriend's animal forms."

"Beast Man just loves making people smile and laugh. I think if he wasn't a superhero he would be a comedian. Not a good one, but a comedian none the less." Zatanna replied with a loving smile as she watches her boyfriend let the last kid get off his back, and turns back to his base form.

"I say we made this the greatest birthday party ever." Beast Man confidently comments with a smirk on his face.

"We sure did." Zatanna replied as she kissed him in the cheek.

/

"We're home!" Beast Man shouts as he march in the common room while carrying Zatanna bridal style.

"Friend Beast Man, Friend Zatanna, I have wonderful news!" Starfire exclaimed as Nightwing drinks coffee with Cyborg.

"What's the news, Star?" Zee asked her alien friend.

"Me and Boyfriend Richard are getting married!" Star announced which makes Beast Man and Zatanna smile for the newly weds.

"Told you so." Zatanna jokes with her boyfriend.

"Hey! I agreed with you when you said that." Beast Man replies as thei friends chuckle at them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Zatanna dismisses as she waves her hand. 'I better get a bunny girl costume. I can easily go to the store, and buy one before anybody realizes.'

/

Zatanna walks around Beast Man's room, setting up candles, rose pedals, and the champagne glasses; after all of preparations were taken care of, Zatanna stepped out of her superhero costume, and placed them in her drawer that Beast Man emptied just for her.

Zatanna paced over the Beast Man's bed, and picked up the dark forest green heart shaped, strapless, bare back leotard; after Zatanna stepped into the leotard, Zatanna grabbed the pair of dark grey fish net stockings. Zatanna rolled on the stockings, connected them to the straps of the leotard. Zatanna put on the finishing touches of the attire by firstly, connecting a white cotton rabbits tail to the back; then she put on a pair of forest green rabbit ears on her head.

'I can't wait till Beasty get's home. I've been wanting to do this for quite some time, now.' Zatanna thinks as she takes out one of Beast Man's playboys, and starts reading the articles to pass the time.

"Gar needs more than one issue. Sure it has Black Canary as the centerfold, but still I've read those articles dozens of times." Zatanna mutters to herself as she drops the playboy on the bed, beside her.

After a couple of minutes go by, and still no sign of Beast Man at all, but finally Zatanna senses her lover is approaching his room, and seems quite happy. Zatanna quickly poor herself a glass of champagne, and poses in a typical playboy fashion on his bed, holding the glass in her hand as she waits for, Beast Man to enter the room. The door opened, and Zatanna felt a fire in her turn ablaze at the thought of her Beasty touching her.

"You're late, Beasty. Are you ready to have some fun?" Zatanna questions Beast Man as he enters the room with….HIS PARENTS!

All parties are too shock to do or say anything. Beast Man stood there with his mouth hitting the floor, Mento avoided his eyes to his wife, and his wife…well she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment; this is not how she planned on meeting the "future Mrs. Logan" as her adopted son likes to call her.

Zatanna finally comes her senses and casts a spell to end the embarrassment, "nailivic sehtolc" and in a matter of seconds Zatanna was dressed more appropriate in baggy blue jeans, baggy black hoodie, and closed toe shoes. Not allowing one once of skin below her neck line to be revealed.

"Hehe, sorry Zee, my folks came here unexpectedly when they want to meet you. I tried to tell them to come another day but they insist." Beast Man said sheepishly as he can hear Rita chuckling a little.

"W-What is so funny, Mrs. Dayton?" Zatanna asked the woman who raised her boyfriend.

"Nothing dear." Rita answers as she continues to chuckle. "I'm just glad that my little Garfield has found such a great girl." She inforns which makes the magician blush, but smile all the same.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dayton." Zatanna replied.

"Please dear, call me, Rita." Rita states as she stops chuckling.

"You got it, Rita." Zatanna respond as she tests the woman's name out. "Hey why don't we all get some pizza?"

"Loe it, babe." Beast Man replied with a huge smile.

/

Beast Man, Zatanna, and the Daytons have some pizza as Beast Man talks to Steve while Zatanna talks with Rita as they eat pizza.

"You are one lucky lady to be my son's girlfriend." Rita comments as she eats her pizza.

"Thanks, Mrs. Day- I mean, Rita." Zatanna replied as she eats her slice.

"You know, I did the same thing with my husband back in '93." Rita told boldly much to Steve's and Garfield's chagrin.

"MOM/RITA!" both men complained.

"Invest in yoga.' Rita coyly advices.

"Rita!" Steve scolds.

"Mo-" Garfield goes to complain, but he just images his girlfriend bending, and flexing her legs. "Yeah, you should do that."

"I'll give it a try." Zatanna responds as she winks at her boyfriends. "Did you guys here that Nightwing and Star are getting married?"

"They are!?" Rita asks in shock. "It has been so long that I just thought they broke up."

"Star claims that yoga is the key." Zatanna comments which makes both women chuckle while the men look confused.

"She seems nice for you, Garfield." Steve told his adopted son.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you like her." Gar replied as he eats his pizza "But thanks, Steve."

"Wait until Cliff and Larry meet her. Cliff will think you brought home a show girl." Steve said as he silently chuckled.

"Really?" Gar said in a baffled tone.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset-"

"O-oh so you thought what?"

The two started arguing as Rita and Zee continues to talk and then turn the tv on watching some variety show.

**/**

**Sorry for the lateness, but hey, just a few more chapters left until we wrap this up. **

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own BB, Zee, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

At the halls of the Tower, Zatanna just came back after teaching magic for kids at a day camp. She was then confronted by a green dog whom jump on top of her as he lick her face.

"Hahaha, Gar that tickles." Zatanna giggled as the dog shift into Beast Man as he grabs her waist as he swung her over the shoulder.

"I can tickle you in more places, Zee." he replied as he pat her butt and caress her legs as he hold her "I know all of your spots." he then circle the back of her fishnet clad back thighs as he can hear her laugh.

"Save it when we get into our room." Zee told him as Beast Man walks towards their room.

Once they make it into their room, Beast Man puts his girlfriend down on their bed as he sits near her feet. He held her ankles as he slips the heels off as he massage her feet "Busy day at the day camp, wasn't it Zee?" he asked her.

"It wasn't so bad." Zatanna admits. "There were a bunch of little girls wondering how I got such a cute boyfriend as you though, I was quite jealous of them calling you cute." She adds as she adds a little false jealousy into her tone.

Beast Man chuckles as he sets the foot down and lays down next to his girlfriend. "Well I'm sure they were little cuties pies, but I'm already spoken for by a sexy magician."

"You're sweet, Gar." Zatanna coos as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's body and rests her head on his chest. "And I'm spoken for by a hunky/studly man."

Beast Man waps his arms around the woman's waist and they are about to take a nap when the tower's alarm goes off startling them both.

"Not now!" Beast Man whines as he gets off the bed nd tkes his girlfriend with him. "Let's go see what's what."

"Nommoc moor." Zatanna shouts as they both appear to be the first ones so they go to the computer and look to see who it is.

/

"Of all the times Mad Mod has to steal the youth of children." Beast Man grumbles as he march into his and Zee's room as Zatanna followed him "At least he's back in his cell." he finished as he lay on the bed.

"Well, now we can finish what we started, can we?" Zatanna respond as she takes her heels off as she rubs her foot on her green lover's face "You know you want to." Beast Man's instincts kicks in as he held her fishnet clad foot as he licks the sole, making Zatanna laugh when Gar's tongue stroke her sensitive spot "Oh my go-o-o-od!" she crackled.

Beast Man continues to lick the magician's foot as he licks all over her legs Zatanna moans when he gets to her black tights as Zatanna stops him "Now what?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if you would like to do some yoga training tomorrow?" Zatanna asked him as she slips out of her black tights.

"Sure, anything hot legs." he replied as he roll down the fishnets from Zatanna's legs as he gaze at her perfect, smooth legs and feet, as Zatanna takes off of her blazer and white corset.

"Awesome." she replied as she lie down on the bed as Beast Man licks her lower lips as he squeeze her tight ass.

"Take me." Zatanna moans out as she spreads her legs opening herself for her boyfriend.

"You got it, baby." Beast Man replied as he mounts his mate.

/

"Oh Fiancé Dick, I cannot wait until Friends Garfield and Zatanna get married as well." Starfire breathlessly comments as she snuggles with her fiance who she just finished making love to.

"You can't rush them, Kor. They will go at their own pace." Nightwing replied with a smile on his face.

"I know, but I want it to happen so bad. I was originally hoping that Friend Raven would return Friend Garfield's feeling, but now he is happy with Friend Zatanna and they will get married." Starfire comments with a small smile as she yawn.

"Let's take a quick nap before another criminal does something." Nightwing suggest as his fiance nods in agreement and they both drift to sleep.

/

The next day at the Titan's gym.

"Come on, Beasty, let's do some yoga." Zatanna purrs at her boyfriend Beast Man as she walks in front of him in her yoga clothes; showing off her figure to his appeasing eyes.

Beast Man respond with a long whine before he opens his eyes to take in the amazing sight of his girlfriend's luscious legs in tight dark green yoga pants. "O-o-ok-kay." Beast Man fumbles out as he follows Zatanna into the gym.

Beast Man and Zatanna walk into the gym to meet Starfire and Nightwing as they are walking out in each other's arms. "Hello friends. Friend Zatanna are you going to do yoga with Friend Beast Man?" Starfire asks as she pulls Zatanna to the side to have some girl talk.

In the mean time, Nightwing pulls Beast Man to the side. "Starfire did this to me last month; you are in for the time of your life." He said as he turns to his fiancé "Star, I'm going to our room, meet me there when you are done." Nightwing calls out to his fiancé as he walks down the hall leaving one confused Beast Man in his wake.

"Beasty, why don't you go on ahead and start stretching." Zatanna calls over as she starts giggling with Starfire about something.

"Are you going to do what I did to Dick?" Starfire questions Zatanna as she starts blushing.

"Yes. With any hope, Beasty and I will take our relationship to the next level." Zatanna responds as she blushes.

"Well don't let me stop you. Get in there, and with any luck I won't be the only Titan to be engaged." Starfire giggles as she flew off to her and her fiancé's bedroom.

'Mrs. Garfield Logan….sounds so right.' Zatanna squeals as she pictures herself at the altar with the man she loves standing by her side holding her hands.

Zatanna walked in the gym to see Beast Man bending over, giving her a view of is short covered butt. 'Mama likes.' Zatanna thinks as she licks her lips.

Beast Man stands back up as he turns around to notice Zatanna begins her yoga stretches. Zatanna sits on her yoga mat with her legs flat of the mat and pulled inwards, as she inhales and exhales as she bends her body from the left to the right with one hand on the ground and the other above her head. Zatanna then moves her body back to the middle and then stretches forward, and Beast Man can't turn his eyes away. Zatanna then leans back and she pushes her chest out in front, and pulls her hips up of the ground; she return to her middle position, and holds it breathing easy.

'Wow.' Beast Man thinks.

Zatanna moves so she is on her hands and knees, dropping her belly and lift her head. Giving Beast Man a clear view of her breast. Zatanna moves her back in the air, and then moves it back to its normal position. Beast Man walks over to the other side as Zatanna lifts her rear into the air, and straightness out her back with her head closer to the ground. Beast Man watches in awe as Zatanna starts moving her left knee forward, and then her right, as she stretches her buttocks muscles. Zatanna moves onto her tippy toes as she looks at her boyfriend obviously enjoying the view, she does this a couple of times before she moves her right leg up, and separates it from her left and bends it back till it is almost touching her back. Zatanna brings in back to its normal position before she moves it her knee up to her chest and then out stretches it to her hand, and moves her left knee to the ground and flattens it on the mat. Zatanna starts rocking side to side after she moved her arms flat on the mat.

Beast Man starts to drift off to a day dream of the two of them having various sex acts that he wants to do after seeing Zatanna stretch. 'I need to marry this woman.'

Beast Man is brought back to the real world by Zatanna calling his name. Beast Man looks and is incredibly turned on at the sight that beholds him. Zatanna is sitting flat on her mat with her legs going off in separate directions as she gives Beast Man a sultry look. "Come on, Beasty, we need to get more flexible. If WE are to use this in great ways in private." 'If he doesn't want to take that next step in our relationship now, then he must be gay.' Zatanna thought before she felt Beast Man's hands pick her up and carry her away as she squeals at the sudden movements of her boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" Zatanna asks her boyfriend as she giggles.

"Taking you back to our room to have some fun before some villain interrupts us and I kick the shit out of them." Beast Man answers with a smirl on his lips.

Starfire who had kept hidden the whole time watches at her two friends walk away giggling while she crosses her fingers. 'I hope my friends do the engaging soon.' She thinks as she flies to her room that she shares with her fiance.

**/**

**Two more chapters to go, and check out "Beast: The Green Assassin" on Bart's Profile. Also check out my stories "Beastly Rider of Vengeance", "St. Murakami Love Story", and "The Beastly Lantern."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own BB, Zatanna, or anyone else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy**

**/**

Garfield Mark Logan stands at the service counter with a ring box and a recite in his hands. The red hair man walks out of the store and bumps into another red hair man who is walking with a dark hair man. He looks up and recognizes both of them instantly, and the man recognized him as well.

"Gar is that you?" Garth asks as he helps his fellow disguised Titan up.

"What's up, Garth. Roy." Garfield greets the couple.

"Just taking a stroll." Roy replied as he picks up the ring box and looks nice. "Nice ring, Gar." He whistles before handing it back.

"Thanks." Garfield respond before he thinks of something. "Say, what are you guys doing in Jump City anyways?" He asked the couple.

"We wanted to go to the new alternative dance club in town so we hade the twins run us here which gave them the oppertunuty to see, Kori." Garth asnwers with a smirk. "They were crushed when they found out that she married Dick."

"They wouldn't stop crying for hours." Roy groans. "Finally we just knocked them out for the night."

"That sounds like them." Garfield comments.

"So, the rings for Zee I see?" Garth asked.

"Yep. Planning on marrying Zee." Garfield said with a smile.

"Finally, about time you two get hitched." Roy states as he chuckled "Remember at Karen's and Mal's wedding, you two were like rabbits and she would still glare at you two for having sex, during the wedding reception, at her church."

"I don't think Mal will ever invite me and Zee to go to church with them ever again." Garfield replied with a blush at his friend's words.

"At least he convinced Karen to allow you guys to still be their future kids godparents." Garth responds. "She almost told Mal to go screw himself."

"At least she will acknowledge us again." Garfield states in a mumble. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get engaged to an amazing woman who owns my heart and soul."

"Good luck!" Garth and Roy call out.

/

"So do you believe that the plan worked?" Starfire questions her friend in hushed tones which Bumble Bee nods her head.

"Yeah girl, those two be screwing each other to be married to why not actually do the big M." Bumble Bee agreed with the Tamaranean as she hold her stomach that has a slight bump.

"Yeah, but at least I'm aren't pregnant yet. That would be bad if we got married just because Gar knocked me up." Zatanna replied as she lays her hand on her friend's stomach. "How does it feel to be pregnant?" She asks her friend.

"It feels awesome...well at least until the morning sickness kicks in." Bumble Bee answers.

"Hey guys I'm back." Beast Man states as as everybody turns to face him and he sees the bump on his friend's wive's belly. "Dude." He whispers in shock and awe. "You're pregnant."

"All thanks to Mal." Bee states as she sits down on the couch.

"So Gar, what are you up to?" Zatanna asked as she walks to her boyfriend.

"Well Zee, it's a surprise." Beast Man told her as he kiss her on the lips "Let's go up on the roof of the tower, I've set up something for the two of us." He said as he lifts Zatanna up in bridal style "We should get dressed in our room first just for this preparation."

"Oh Gar, you naughty Beast." Zatanna replied as she press her lips on her boyfriend as she feels him squeezing her fishnet clad thighs.

"Get a room, you two!" Bee scolds them as Beast Man carries Zatanna all the way to their room "They're like rabbits."

/

Garfield and Zatanna are now going up on the roof. Garfield wears a white button shirt and black dress pants, and Zee wears a strapless black dress with a diamond shape window on her naval, and two slits on her dress that shows off her shapely legs and black high heels. As they got up, Zatanna sees a white cloth table with food, and the young Rose Wilson in a suit with her violin.

"What's little Rosie doing here?" Zatanna asked.

"I hired her as our musical entertainment. She's the best violinist at her school according to Joey." Garfield replied as they walk to the table.

"Any requests for the lovely couple?" Rose asked as she prepares to play the violin.

"How about some Barry White." Garfield requested as Rose plays "Your the First, the Last, my Everything" on her violin.

"She's pretty good." Zatanna comments as she eats her spaghetti as well as Garfield. Gar has grown out of tofu as he decides to eat some meat, with equally vegetables of course.

"Yeah, Joey said that she's as musically talented as him." He told her as he sigh 'It's now or never.' he thought as he held the small box in his pocket.

"Hey Gar, what's with the box?" Zatanna asks as her breath catches in her throat as her boyfriend drops onto one knee and holds a now open box with a ring inside out to her. "Oh my god."

"Zatanna, will you marry me?" Beast Man. simply asks as he was way too nervous to think of some fancy speech.

"Yes." Zatanna softly answers as tears fall from her eyes. "Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YYYYYEEEESSSS!" She screams as she throws her arms around the man's neck and squeezes him close to her. "Of course I'll marry you." She said as she thought 'All that's left is the ceremony and kids.'

"Great." Beast Man replied as he slips the ring onto his newly fiancé's left ring finger. "I can't wait to tell everybody."

"Neither can I. Kori is going to scream her head off!" Zatanna jokes. "We might need ear muffs or something."

"Yeah, so our ears won't pop when we tell them." Garfield told them as he and Zatanna continues to eat as their entertainment continues to play until her brother comes to picks her up.

/

After they finished eating, Garfield and Zatanna walks down as they see the Titans, Titans East, Herald and Jericho all in the common room as they make an announcement.

"Guys, we have an announcement." Garfield speaks as everyone looks at the two.

"Well, don't keep us waiting." Roy said as he and the rest of the Titans finds a pair of ear muffs on their hands "What are the ear muffs for?"

"Just in case Kori screams when we share you the news." Zatanna replied as everyone covers their ears with the ear muffs which they are able to hear them "Me and Gar, are going to get married!"

As Starfire heard that, the common room windows shattered.

/

"Why are the windows all broken?" Raven questions as nobody heard her or saw her entering the room through one of her portals.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire shouts as she rushe to her long lost friend knocking the newly married couple down. "I'm so happy to see you once again! Now you can be at our wedding!"

"Our wedding?" Nightwing inquires from his fiancé.

"Now that Friends Beast Man and Zatanna are engaged we can do the double wedding!" Starfire exclaims in pure joy.

"Beast Man?" Raven asked as she spots the green changeling that she recognized, with the ebony haired woman holding hands.

"Uh hey Raven, this is my new fiancé Zatanna." Beast Man introduced to his fiance towards the empath.

"Nice to meet you, Raven." Zatanna said as she extends her hand.

"So how was fixing up Azarath?" Beast Man asked as Raven doesn't respond.

Beast Man follows her gaze and sees that she is staring at Jericho who in fact is staring right back at her. "Oh, so she isn't ignoring us. She is simply checking out Joey, and he is doing the same." He jokes which gets a laugh out of all the Titans except for the two in question who blush and the demoness snarls at the changeling.

"Don't make me smack you, Beast Man." Raven warns with narrowed eyes and a bright blush on her face.

"You don't look so intimidating with a blush on your face Rae." Beast Man jokes which makes his fiancé giggle and link her arms around his waist.

"Fiancé?" Raven monotone asks the magician. "Who just are dating in the Titans?"

"Speedy and Aqualad, Nightwing and Starfire, Bumble Bee and Guardian, Jinx and Kole, and of course Zatanna and myself." Beast Man informs with pride at the last one.

"Speedy, Aqualad, Jinx and Kole are gay? Who is Kid Flash dating?" Raven asked.

"That's me." Artemis states as she and Kid Flash enger the room and she sees the rock on her friend's finger. "He proposed!" She asks in joy.

"I just proposed to Zee up on the roof." Garfield states as he kiss Zatanna's cheek.

"Oh glorious! That means that both can get married and have many, many bumnorfs!" Starfire squeals happily as she claps her hands.

"I can't wait to tell, Megan." Artemis excitidly comments when her boyfriend runs off. "Wait for me, idiot!"

"He'll come back." Zatanna assures. "...In like a hour or two."

**/**

**Second to last chapter folks, and we 're going to wrap things up.**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**I do not own BB, Zee, or anything else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Thirteen Years Later.

At a complex house in New York City, where inside is where all the magical items can be found in the home of the two well known couple: Beast Man and Zatanna. Right now, they're giving their daughter, Sabrina Marie Logan, a surprise.

"Come on Mom and Dad, what's the surprise?" Sabrina asked. The young 13-year-old girl is known to the public as Pixie, since she inherits her mother's magic, and can change form. She has dark green hair like her father's, blue eyes and peach skin like her mother's, and whiskers-like lines on her cheeks. She wears her own costume: a black shirt with a green "P" on the center, green biker shorts with black stripes, and matching green gloves and boots. "Is it a baby brother!?" she eagerly asked.

"No Sabrina, well not yet." Garfield told the girl as his wife brings out something from her pocket "Since you've been doing a good job with the Team at Happy Harbor, your mother and I think it's time for you to become what we were: A Teen Titan." he said as they gave Sabrina her own T-Com.

"A Teen Titan? You mean like cousin Mar'i?" Sabrina asked her parents.

"Yes. In fact we are supposed to meet Dick and Kori at the tower in an hour so Zee, babe if you would." Garfield states to his wife.

"Got it, stud." Zatanna as she opens a portal. "Latrop to pmuJ ytiY, s'natiT rewoT!" She chant s as with in second they find themselves in the common room at their old home. "Brings back good memories, don't you agree, Gar?" She asked her husband who eyes the couch.

"I'd say it does." Garfield replied with a playful smirk. "Lots of good memories. Maybe we can go make some more real quick.

"Friend Garfield and Zatanna!" Starfire shouts as she brings her friends into a powerful hug.

"Have fun not breathing." Sabrina jokes in a low voice that she knew her father would hear.

"Cousin Sabrina!" shouts Mar'i, aka Nightstar as she rushed in to hug Sabrina, as the greenette looks like she's going to pass out.

"Now who's laughing." Beast Man said with a chuckle as he saw Dick, aka Batman with Cyborg, Sara, Raven, and Jericho "I see you guys made it as well."

"Hey Uncle Victor, Uncle Joey, and Auntie Raven." Sabrina greets as she saw her other two family friends, Tucker Stone, John Grayson, and Lilly Wilson, aka Techno-Wiz, Robin V, and Lovebird "Hey guys, great to see you again."

"Anytime Tricky Pixie." Tucker states.

"Hey Sabrina." John greets as he blush.

"Hi Pix." Lilly spoke to her friend.

"I wonder if our old room is still sound proof?" Garfield asked as Zatanna giggled and Cyborg sigh in frustration.

"My god." Victor groans. "Even at your guy's age you still go at it like rabbits."

"EEEWW!" The children yell before they fake gag.

"I'm surprised you only have one child." Dick jokes as the others nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I always thought you two would have a whole liter of children." Raven comments with a smirk.

"Well we have our limits, and we like to take time, you know." Garfield states "I mean, until we decide if we want to have a new kid."

"Oh I hope you two do have another!" Starfire squeed.

"Well, we're still 32 so..." Zatanna said as she winks at her green beau.

"Okay, okay, you know what? Where are some bad guys? I want to fight Mumbo, or Cinderblock, or better yet, beat up Control Freak." Sabrina eagerly asked so she can go out and fight evil.

"All in due time, but for now I'll show you kids around the Tower to show you the ropes." Dick told them "There are some new villains, none threatening of course, but I have every file on any villain that is still living in Jump."

"All right." the kids said as they follow Dick to the corridors of the Tower.

"Come on Zee, let's go and see if we can find our old room again, just like old times Hot Legs." Garfield comments as he lifts up his wife as he kiss her.

"Alright, and let's hope it's still sound proof Cyborg installed for us, my Beasty." Zatanna replied as she kiss him back as the two exit out of the common room.

/

"Wow, our old bed, still looks the same after we left it out." Zatanna comments as she sits on the bed and relieving memories of having non-stop sex here "Victor said that the old rooms are now the guest rooms."

"Yeah, I think I know the reasons why." Garfield states as he slips Zatanna's heels "Remember all the tickling I did and you always rubbing my ears?" he asked as he rubs his wife's feet.

"We still do that you know." she said as she takes her black blazer off as Garfield brings her legs up to the bed "You're thinking of doing that right now, aren't you?" she asked as she saw her husband grinning and lightly tracing her sole.

"I'm thinking of doing a lot of things, Zee." Garfield informs with a smirk. "Touching your feet and legs just happen to be one of them."

"Ravage me you green love machine." Zatanna sultry growls as she opens her legs and lays on the bed.

Garfield then starts to kiss her legs and thighs as he leaves a trail of kisses down her thighs and legs while ocasionly kissing her panty covered pussy.

"That's feeels goood, Gaaar." Zatanna moans as she runs her fingers through her husband's hair.

"Oh yeah." Gar states as he slips the panties off along with her black tights, but there's no need for that.

"Ekat ffo ruo sehtolc." Zatanna chants as their clothes disappeared, leaving themselves naked "Now we're getting down and dirty." she said as she makes as Gar rushed in to activate the soundproof code, as he jumps back in with his wife as he fingers her pussy "Ooooh, oooooh yyeeessss." she moans from Garfield's touch, as they both have their magic "Give it to me Gar, give me your goods!"

"Give me what?" Garfield asked with a mischievous grin.

"Give it to me, Master Beast." Zatanna said in a sultry and seductive voice.

"Your wish is my command." Garfield told her as he inserts his member inside of Zatanna, as they change shifts and proceed to make love.

/

Sabrina, thanks to her keen animal scents, sniffs the air as she gives a grimace look "Are you kidding me?" she muttered.

"What's wrong, Pix?" Lilly asked her friend.

"My parents." she replied with a disgusted expression.

"How do you sleep at night." Tucker asked.

"Easy, I just use my headphones and listen to The Peppers in my sleep." Sabrina states in a useful tip on how to not listen to your parent's lovemaking, for kids.

"Luckely all of the rooms in Wayne Manor are completly soundproof." John comments as his eyes lock with Sabriba's before he forces them to his feet. _'That was close.'_ He thinks with a blush.

_'Wow. I've never realized how cute John's eyes are.'_ Sabrina thinks with her own blush and her heart flutters.

"Seems like something never change." Dick comments to his wife who geely agrees.

"Isn't it wonderful, Friends Garfield and Zatanna still show each other thier love." Starfire responds with joy.

"Five bucks say that they conceive another kid." Cyborg tells Dick.

"No deal, Cy." Dick agrees with a smirk. "I agree with you too much."

/

"Ahahahahaha!" Zatanna laughs as her husband tickles her feet as he wraps them with his arm and runs his fingers all over her toes "St-o-o-o-op n-o-o-o-ow, Gahahahar!"

"Why's that, my love?" Garfield asked as Zatanna gets up and rubs his earlobe which got him to stop tickling her.

"We have to go and meet up with the others." Zatanna told him as she struggles to retrieve her feet.

"Alright, alright." Garfield said as he release his wife's feet and as Zatanna makes their clothes reappeared onto them as they get up from their bed "At least no one heard you scream my name."

"We can catch up once we drop Sabrina here and return home. Then we can have the house to ourselves." Zatanna said as she smooch her husband's lips.

"Begin work on baby number two." Garfield adds with a smirk as he knows that he mostlikely have already done just that. "Who knows we may get twins or tripletes."

/

"Thank god they are finally done." Sabrina gasps as she groans in frustration. "This is just too embarassing."

"It seems Garfield and Zatanna haven't changed." Raven states.

'Garfield and Zatanna were voted as number 1 superhero couple five times, anyway.' Jericho replied as the two aforementioned couple enters.

"We're back." Gar said as he and Zatanna look at the Titans starring at them "What?"

"The sooner I become the Titan, the sooner I get some peaceful sleep now." Sabrina states as John chuckled.

"Well, guess that means her room gets to be the game room." Gar said as his wife playfully hits his shoulder.

"Dad!" Sabrina whines.

"It's not going to be a game room, sweetie." Zee assured her daughter "But we're going to use your old baby room when we get a new kid."

"Ha! You owe me fice bucks!" Cyborg boasts.

"Dude." Garfield whines.

"I don't owe you anything. I didn't make the bet because I agreed with you." Dick argues.

"Dude!" Garfield and Zatanna whines.

"At least they'll have to halt the sex." Raven states in monotone.

"Yes! Another nephew!" Starfire squee as she hugs her friends lightly.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking your shifts, Zee." Garfield said as he saw his wife smile as Star release her hug.

"Thanks, and I hope the baby will be a boy this time." Zatanna said as she kiss her husband.

"Can't wait." he said as he felt his wife's stomach.

**/**

**Thank you all for reading "Magic Affects the Beast." Hope this BB/Zatanna fic has inspired you all and hopefully I bet you can make other Beast Boy paired up with other DC beauties.**

**Check out BW Lewis's profile for "My Busty Super-Girlfriend", a Beast Boy/Power Girl fic, and "Hurricane of Love", a Beast Boy/Storm fic.**

**Also read my fics "The Beastly Rider of Vengeance", "St. Murakami Love Story", "The Beastly Lantern", and "Ron Stoppable: The Green Arrow."**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to Fav, Follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
